What she ended up learning
by Talespinner69
Summary: Dawn Sharp, the fifteen-year-old daughter of Luna and Sam, goes on a personal quest of sorts to learn something that she's been wanting to know for a very long time. She has no idea what she's going to end up learning. (Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

What she ends up learning

Chapter one: Getting up to speed

Things have never looked better for the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. Although Royal Woods, for the most part, hasn't changed in twenty-one years, there were still more than a few notable differences. Particularly when it came to the Louds, one of the premier families that live in Royal Woods. Twenty-one years ago, the Louds were already a considerably large family, what with the fact that Lynn Sr. and Rita, the patriarch and matriarch respectively of the Loud family, having eleven kids that consisted of ten daughters and one son. There was also Rita's father Albert and Albert's sister (Rita's aunt) Ruth, but they didn't live with the bulk of the family. Considering how Ruth tends to be as a person, the Loud siblings (not so) secretly saw that as a blessing.

But this is getting off point. The point is that Lynn Sr., Rita and their eleven children had some notoriety in Royal Woods due to the sheer size of their family. A family that, although already large enough on its own (some would go so far as to say more than large enough), only grew in size as the aforementioned twenty-one years passed everyone in Royal Woods by.

The oldest of the eleven Loud siblings at now thirty-eight years of age, Lori Loud, now known known as Lori Santiago, was enjoying a happily married life with her beloved husband Bobby. Back in Lori's late teens, Bobby, along with his mother Maria and younger sister Ronnie Anne (more on Ronnie Anne later), moved to some city that was either in the next state over, a three-hour drive away, or both. This move allowed the Santiagos to join with their extended relatives, the Casagrandes. However, due to circumstances that Bobby and his folks are not comfortable talking about, the Santiago-Casagrande family moved to Royal Woods; this was new grounds for some while a return home for others.

After the large extended Hispanic family moved to Royal Woods, Bobby's grandfather Hector, who owned and ran a bodega store in the city where the Santiago-Casagrandes used to live, restarted his business in Royal Woods. It proved to be immensely popular, and because of the massive success, Hector was able to open up a number of other small business all over the Royal Woods area; in addition to a few convenience store-like business such as the relocated bodega store, there was also a pawn shop, a used furniture store, a used book/game/instrument/video game store, a thrift shop, a store that specialized in the handling of manga and anime-related stuff, and even a franchise of Burpin' Burger. Hector had never been wealthier and more affluent in all of his life.

Bobby, who by that point had graduated from college alongside Lori (at the time they had gotten engaged), ended up having to go from supporting Hector to taking over for Hector when the elderly Hispanic gentleman had to step down when his ever-advancing age was starting to really get in the way. Bobby was unsure of himself, unsure of if he could handle the empire of businesses that his grandfather had built up. But Lori, ever the loyal woman to her cherished Boo-Boo Bear, stood by him every step of the way.

The Santiago couple had been through thick and thin since well before they even graduated High School and had stayed that way to this day. Lori helped Bobby as he was learning how to run the practical empire he had been given the reigns on. She was there for him when Hector sadly died during her and Bobby's very early thirties (Hector's cause of death was being stabbed by a man with a bowie knife; it was a mugging gone horribly wrong). And of course, Bobby was there when Lori gave birth to their children; Bobby and Lori Santiago are the parents of twins that are currently nine-years-old. The twins are one boy and one girl, respectively named after their Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Ronnie Anne.

After Lori comes her younger sister Leni, currently thirty-seven. Unlike with what went on between Lori and Bobby, Leni did not have so smooth of a love life; for reasons the ditzy, fashion-loving Loud woman did not want to go into, things between her and her first crush, Chaz, did not work out so well, floundering at a party that Chaz hosted during their teens. Luckily for Leni, she soon afterwards ended up meeting the guy who would be to her what Bobby is to Lori.

This new guy was Aggro Ace, a half-Swedish half-Japanese boy who's a year older than Leni; Aggro and Bobby are also best friends. Leni and Aggro, once the former confessed her love to the latter, became very close. When Leni graduated from a local fashion college and Aggro graduated from the college he went to so he would learn what he needed to take over his family's business, the two of them got engaged. Leni and Aggro married eight months after getting engaged, with Bobby as Aggro's best man, just as Aggro was Bobby's best man at his wedding.

Leni, now going by Leni Ace, has had one child with her husband so far; a daughter, currently seven years of age, named Asagi, which is the name of Aggro's grandmother from his father's side of the family. Leni thought that Asagi was a beautiful name for her and Aggro's daughter and was touched when Aggro explained that Asagi is the name of his grandmother, so of course she was all for the name suggestion that Aggro came up with.

After Leni comes Luna, the third oldest Loud sibling at thirty-six years of age. However, we'll be skipping Luna for the time being, as she and her significant other will be coming up at a later time down the road.

There isn't much to say about Luan, the fourth oldest Loud sibling at thirty-five, other than the fact that she went to community college, graduated with some manner of degree, then went on to have a relatively successful career as a stand-up comedian. There is, however, a bit to say about Luan's crush turned boyfriend turned fiancé turned husband, Benny. Working himself very hard, often to the bone, Benny eventually realized his dream of opening, owning and running a bar slash performance club, where customers would enjoy drinks as they watched people perform on the stage.

Luan, whenever she was not on tour performing in comedy specials, would perform at her husband's bar slash club. As for their personal life, Luan and Benny only have one child, a five-year-old son that, at Benny's insistence, he and Luan named Lynn, after both Luan's father Lynn Sr. and Luan's younger sister Lynn.

Speaking of the latter, Lynn, the fifth oldest of the Loud siblings at thirty-four, ended up marrying longtime crush Ulfric Aesir, who the sporty loud had met after things ended on a rather terrible note concerning Lynn's previous crush Francisco who, last Lynn heard anything about him, was surprisingly currently serving time in a prison somewhere in Arizona. Lynn, after a bit of touch and go, was able to graduate with the qualification she needed to become a gym teacher at a public school. And this was just in time, too; Coach Pacowski, the long-time gym teacher over at Royal Woods Elementary school, suddenly died due to an accidental drowning near where the houseboat he and his mother lived at.

Although not exactly Lynn's dream of being a professional athlete (which Lynn sadly had to give up on due to an undisclosed injury she suffered to the lower part of her right leg), her job as a gym teacher at RWES was oddly satisfying, since she still got to do what she loved, that being exercise and sports. And since she was doing so while molding the minds of the younger generation, Lynn felt more satisfied that she believed she would have been if she actually did succeed in becoming a professional athlete.

Speaking of professional athlete, Ulfric, due to his undeniable prowess as a strong safety in football, managed to score a scholarship to a university with a good college football team. Right after Ulfric learned what he needed for his own goal, that being a history teacher, he was scouted by a professional football scout. Although being a history teacher was Ulfric's goal, Ulfric's _dream_ was to play professional football; not only did he achieve his dream, but he was even drafted onto his favorite team, which has black and gold colors. This was a phenomenal occurrence, given that Ulfric was born in Sweden, immigrating to the United States in his very early teens.

As for personal life, Ulfric and Lynn Aesir have one child, a six-year-old boy named Haldor, which is the name of a relative of Ulfric's living in Norway.

After Lynn came Lincoln, the only boy out of the eleven Loud siblings and sixth oldest at thirty-two. Lincoln had notably more ease and success in his post high school academics than Lynn. This was good for the sole Loud boy, as he ended up getting a career in video game designing and programming. Additionally, Lincoln ended up marrying long time romantic interest Ronnie Anne Santiago, the younger sister of Lori's husband Bobby.

Leni, at first, worried about Lincoln marrying Ronnie Anne, given that Ronnie Anne was Lincoln's sister. Loud sister Lisa (more on her later) pointed out to Leni that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were _in_ - _laws_ , not blood relatives. Additionally, Lisa also explained to Leni the concept of double in-laws; with everything she heard from Lisa in mind, Leni calmed down, apologizing for freaking out the way that she did.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have two children together, one-year-old twins that are one boy and one girl. In a move that struck the Loud family (both base and extended) as amusing, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne named their son Bobby and their daughter Lori. This, however, is the end of the list of kids that are the offspring of the various Loud siblings. At least until we get back to third oldest sibling Luna, that is.

After Lincoln comes Lucy, currently twenty-nine years of age. Lucy graduated from college with some literary degree, then went on to have a successful career as a writer. Although usually sticking to her main area of literary expertise, that being gothic, Lucy also dabbled in a bit of one or two other subjects, especially since she wanted to write a book that her various young nieces and nephews would be able to enjoy.

Lucy, similar to her older sisters Leni and Lynn, did not have too much success when it came to her first crush, a boy named Silas who, similar to Lucy, had embraced the darkness. However, shortly after things between Lucy and Silas went south back when Lucy was eight, Lucy saw her second chance at love when, one day while she was in the third grade, her brother Lincoln, who was eleven at the time, invited his friend Rusty over to help with a project. It was that day that Lucy met Rocky, Rusty's younger brother and the aforementioned second chance at love.

Lucy and Rocky were able to hit it off eventually, and the two had stuck together ever since. Rocky graduated from college at around the same time as Lucy, got a secure and well-paying job of some kind, and eventually he and Lucy married, a union that is still going on strong to this day. Although Rocky and Lucy Spokes do not have any children, that will be changing soon, given that Lucy had recently become pregnant.

After Lucy comes the twins, Lola and Lana, both of which are currently twenty-seven. After both twins had finished their college educations, they went on to jobs in which they were respectively very comfortable in; Lola being a professional model who often dabbled in women's beauty pageants (Lola always won, BTW), and Lana going on to become a mechanic, the finest that the Royal Woods area had seen in years.

As for personal lives, Lola and Lana ended up marrying their respective longtime crushes, Winston and Skippy. In fact, since Lola and Lana are twins and Winston and Skippy are best friends, they ended up having the two ceremonies together in a double wedding, an event that was one of the most exciting events in the history of the Loud family, both base and extended.

Winston and Skippy, similar to their respective wives, have successful careers. Winston became an actor who has starred in three successful movies that have been released so far, with two others on the way. Most of those movies are aimed at older audiences, but one of the aforementioned movies that are set to come out soon is a movie aimed at children; Winston has a major role in that movie, a role he wanted since he wanted to be in a movie that his various young nieces and nephews could enjoy. Winston's sister-in-law Lucy appreciated the reasoning that Winston had for this.

As for Skippy, he is a highly skilled mechanic, same as Lana. There is some debate on which one between Lana and Skippy was the better mechanic, but Lana and Skippy didn't care about this; they really only cared about each other. Lola and Winston have no children; the same goes for Lana and Skippy, although Lana and Skippy do have a few pets.

After the twins came Lisa, the second-youngest Loud sibling at twenty-five. Lisa was already a very highly accomplished person back when she was just four years of age, if the PhD and Nobel Prize she earned back then are any indication. After graduating High School at fourteen (the age where most people _start_ high school rather than _finish_ it), Lisa went on to a very prestigious university, which to Lisa was just as much of a breeze as high school. Lisa ended up graduating from that university with full honors, then went on to become a scientist (not that Lisa wasn't a scientist already, mind you).

Lisa wasn't the only super-genius in this regard; there was also Lisa's longtime crush, David. Essentially the male equivalent of Lisa, David also had astounding accomplishments at a very early age, graduated high school at the same age as Lisa, went to and graduated from the same university as Lisa not only at the same time as her but with all of the same honors as well, then went on to become a scientist, same as Lisa. Rather predictably, Lisa and David got married; Lisa is the latest among her siblings to have gotten married. The two happily married scientists currently work at a lab in the Royal Woods area.

After Lisa comes Lily, the youngest of the Loud siblings at twenty-two. Lily is the baby among her and her siblings, given that she was literally a baby back when she and most of her siblings were skill kids. Lily had just very recently graduated from college and is looking at various jobs at the various businesses in the little but respectable business empire that her brother-in-law Bobby presides over.

Speaking of Bobby, Lily is currently in a dedicated relationship with Bobby's cousin Carlitos. Whereas Lily is an excitable and party-going kind of person, Carlitos is far calmer and more down to earth. Still, the two very much love each other, and Lily is eagerly awaiting the day that Carlitos pops the question to her. Lily intends to say yes, by the way.

Now we can get on with third oldest Loud sibling Luna, who was skipped earlier. Luna, like many of her siblings, enjoys her life, especially since Luna had achieved her dream of attaining rock and roll stardom. What made this especially enjoyable for Luna was that by her side the whole time and to this day is fellow band member Sam, who is Luna's girlfriend turned fiancé turned wife.

Although times change and things become more and more accepted, there was still some touch and go in society when it comes to its views on same sex couples. Luna and Sam, through their fame and success as musicians, managed to dispel the vast majority of doubts in them; only the most absolute hardline people remained firmly in the opinion that marriage should stay between one woman and one man.

Luna and Sam very much love each other, very easily to the point of wanting to have kids together. However, since two women cannot do it and a child will result, this meant that Luna and Sam had to adopt. Sadly, the people running the only orphanage Luna and Sam could find at the time are some of the aforementioned hardline people and, finding Luna and Sam's union as offensive, refused to let the Sharp couple (Luna had taken on Sam's last name of Sharp upon marriage) adopt.

Luckily for the Sharp women, the local fertility clinic in Royal Woods was more than glad to help them become mothers. Luna and Sam decided ahead of time that only one of them would get pregnant, but the clinic, due to rules and procedures, had both women undergo tests anyway to determine if either of them were good to go to give birth. Both Luna and Sam ended up passing these tests. At this point, the only bump in the road was finding someone who could donate the sperm needed for either Luna or Sam to become pregnant.

A donor was found, and roughly nine months or so afterwards, Luna and Sam became the mothers of a beautiful baby girl that they ended up naming Dawn. Out of all of the kids that have a Loud sibling as a parent, Dawn is the oldest at fifteen years of age; she was born when her mothers were both twenty-one.

Dawn is a fair-skinned girl with a slim yet healthy build. She has long brown hair (the style looked exactly like that of _Mizore Shirayuki_ ' _s_ hair before the haircut) and freckles; the brown hair and freckles were just like that of Dawn's mother Luna, which is odd considering that Dawn's mother Sam is the one who gave birth to her. Dawn also wore a baggy long-sleeved sweatshirt whose neck hole exposed the tops of her shoulders; this sweatshirt had a cream-colored body and light lavender sleeves. Additionally, Dawn wore a pair of studded cargo shorts that were gray in color, a pair of slightly baggy socks, and a pair of brown shoes.

Given that Dawn's mothers are often on tour, what with them being famous rock music artists and all that good jazz, Dawn lived with her Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby, more or less having been raised by them. Dawn was not all that troubled by this. Bobby and Lori Santiago were very kind, loving and protective guardians to their fifteen-year old niece. In fact, Dawn's Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby, as well as Aunt Leni and Uncle Aggro, Aunt Luan and Uncle Benny, Aunt Lynn and Uncle Ulfric, and Aunt Ronnie Anne and Uncle Lincoln, were all very protective of their fifteen-year-old niece; granted, _all_ of Dawn's aunts and uncles really cared for her, but the aforementioned pairs were especially protective of the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl.

And this is saying nothing of how fiercely protective Dawn's mothers are of her because, although their work keeps them away close to all of the time, Luna and Sam still very much care for and love their teenage daughter. Likewise, Dawn cares for and loves her mothers. And dab on the haters who think poorly of same sex couples; after all, Dawn's Uncle Ulfric has two mothers as well. Dawn also heard that her Uncle Lincoln had a friend that has two dads, but whenever the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl tried to push for any info in this area, she wasn't given any answers.

She did notice a few resigned, sad looks, though.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on her bed in her bedroom in the house where she lived with her Aunt Lori, Uncle Bobby, and cousins Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. It always struck Dawn as just a little bit weird that she has a pair of cousins named Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, as well as an Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Ronnie Anne; Dawn felt similarly about how she also has a pair of cousins named Lori and Bobby, as well as an Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby. Oh well, at least Dawn didn't have to remember so many relatives' names.

Dawn was making various sketches in a notebook; all of said sketches were of various manga and anime characters. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl had a thing for manga and anime. Because of her dedication to manga and anime, Dawn ended up pushing herself to learn how to speak in Japanese, becoming fluent in the language as a result; Dawn's Uncle Aggro, himself half-Japanese, was very much amused that one of his nieces or nephews could speak in the language that he learned from his late father.

Dawn was at work trying to draw a character from a somewhat older series; the character was an elder lich that lorded over a vast tomb, filled with loyal servants and warriors that were either undead, demons or some other non-human. As Dawn drew, she heard a knock at her door. Looking up from her sketch book, Dawn called out, "Come in!" About a second later, Dawn's younger cousins came in, after little Ronnie Anne had opened the door.

The twin nine-year-old kids had a lot of the looks of the aunt and uncle they are named after, but there were some differences; cousins Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were half-Hispanic half Caucasian, whereas Uncle Lincoln is Caucasian and Aunt Ronnie Anne is Hispanic. Additionally, cousin Lincoln, while his hair was styled just like that of the uncle who he's named after, had yellow-blonde hair, same as Aunt Lori.

Cousin Lincoln wore an orange t-shirt under a green buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. Cousin Ronnie Anne looked much closer to Aunt Ronnie Anne; cousin Ronnie Anne even wore a hoodie, same as her aunt back then. The only differences between cousin Ronnie Anne and Aunt Ronnie Anne is that cousin Ronnie Anne sported an orange hoodie and is half-Hispanic, as opposed to a mix of purple and yellow hoodies and full Hispanic that Aunt Ronnie Anne had going for her.

With a friendly smile, Dawn said to her younger cousins, "What can I help you two with?"

"I want the last brownie snack cake but Lincoln says it's his!" Ronnie Anne complained as she pointed to her twin brother.

"Mom said it was mine, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln retorted to his twin sister.

Chuckling in an amused manner, Dawn sat up on her bed (she was laying on her stomach), stood up from her bed, and stood in her room, facing her younger cousins. "I hate to burst your bubble Ronnie Anne, but your mom did say that the last brownie snack cake is Lincoln's," Dawn said, drawing a disappointed moan of complain from the female Santiago twin and a cheer of victory from the male Santiago twin.

"Is there anything else I can help you two with?" Dawn asked, "Because I have to get ready."

Both of the Santiago twins looked up at their older cousin, with Ronnie Anne asking, "Get ready for what, Dawn?"

"I've got some places that I want to go to in town today on my bike," the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl explained, "There's something that I want to figure out, and the places on the list I wrote up last night are places I figure can help me learn what I want to know."

"But didn't mom say you had to stay here and keep an eye on me and Ronnie Anne until she gets back?" Lincoln asked.

"Which is why I'm going to wait until _after_ Aunt Lori gets back," Dawn replied. That last part made Dawn think for a bit; a while ago, Lori had been hesitant to leave Dawn in charge of looking after the Santiago twins for the longest time, always having to find a babysitter to watch both the twins and Dawn. This often led to an aunt or uncle babysitting them; on one occasion, Aunt Lori managed to get Uncle Ulfric to watch over them, and as a result a lot of fans of the football team that Ulfric belongs to stopped by for autographs.

The first time that Dawn was left in charge of the twin was when Lori failed to find someone to babysit and had no other choice. When Lori got back, she was surprised to see that her fifteen-year-old niece was able to hold down the fort without issue. This gave the Santiago woman enough confidence to leave Dawn in charge of the twins the next time she had to leave them alone. Just like the first time, Dawn was able to handle Lincoln and Ronnie Anne without issue. As a result, Dawn ended up being her aunt's choice to leave in charge.

Dawn also saw what she thought was a hint of guilt in her Aunt Lori's face, but Dawn dismissed that as a mistake of the lighting, or something like that.

While the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl was contemplating all of this, she and her younger cousins heard the front door open, followed by a woman's voice calling out, "Kids, I'm back!"

"Mom!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne called out in unison as the two of them ran out to go greet their mother. Likewise, Dawn went out to greet Aunt Lori as well, although she was a lot more casual than her excited younger cousins. After making her way to the living room, Dawn saw her cousins excitedly jumping up and down in front of their mother, her Aunt Lori.

Despite getting close to forty, Lori looked far younger. In fact, Lori looked like a very slightly older version of herself from when she was seventeen; one would not be able to tell that Lori had ever been pregnant, much less with twins. Lori's standard outfit did change overtime, though; Lori now wore a casual blue t-shirt and a pair of khakis, still retaining the same color scheme of her outfit from when she was seventeen. Also, Lori still wore sandals.

"Hey, Aunt Lori," Dawn began, getting the Santiago woman to look up from the twins to her, "Would it be okay if I took off? There's a few places I want to go." As the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl had anticipated, her Aunt Lori instantly had a concerned look on her face; it never ceased to amaze Dawn how protective her aunts and uncles can be of her.

"Where…where did you want to go?" Lori asked, "If you want, I can give you a lift." This is something else that Dawn had completely anticipated; whenever Dawn wanted to go somewhere, her Aunt Lori, or Uncle Bobby if he was available, would offer to take Dawn to where she wanted to go. However, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl had every reason to suspect that not only would Aunt Lori tell her no to some of the places she had on her list, but Aunt Lori would make sure that Dawn wouldn't leave the house until she gave up on wanting to go to those places.

So, she lied.

"I wanted to swing by Gus' to hit the arcade there," Dawn said, "I was also planning to hit up the manga and anime store that Uncle Bobby has."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," Lori replied, "You want I should drive you?"

"I have a bike, Aunt Lori," Dawn pointed out, a hint of exasperation in her dry tone. Seeing the worry on her aunt's face, Dawn said, "Aunt Lori, you and Uncle Bobby worry too much. I'm going to be just fine. Besides, if push comes to shove, you can just call me, seeing as how I have my phone with me pretty much all the time."

Dawn could see the hesitation in her aunt's face as the Santiago woman contemplated some options in her head. After about a minute or so, Lori sighed in a tone that clearly indicated that she was relenting. "…Very well," Lori said, "You can do your things if you want." In an insisting tone, Lori quickly added, "But be sure to call me whenever you get to any of the places you're going to, as well as when you leave any of those places! Also, don't forget to mention when you are on your way back home!"

Chuckling to herself, Dawn replied, "Got it, Aunt Lori. And thanks." After heading back to her room to get her backpack, Dawn was out the front door. Getting her bike out of the backyard, Dawn rode off of the Santiago family's property and off into Royal Woods, looking for answers to what she wanted to know.

She could not know what said answers were going to be in the end.

END, CHAPTER ONE

Author's notes:

This has been the first chapter of 'What she ends up learning', which I have a feeling will be one of my most mature stories yet, considering the content. This story is going to be my own unique spin on an element in Loud House stories that I've seen pop up multiple times, although I'm not going to say what that element is just yet. If any of you have any guesses, though, _please don_ ' _t_ leave them in the comments; I want as many readers as possible to come into this story with as fresh of a mind as they could have.

Side note: I'm sorry that most of this chapter was spent building up the story's setting, but it was building that I felt was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

What she ends up learning

Chapter two: The search for information

Dawn Sharp, the fifteen-year-old daughter and only child of Luna and Sam Sharp, was riding her bike through one of the residential areas of Royal Woods, Michigan. Dawn was on something of a mission. A mission for information. Dawn is aiming to learn a lot more about her birth than what she has been given.

Specifically, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl wants to learn who her _father_ is.

Don't get Dawn wrong, she loves her moms Luna and Sam dearly. Dawn had special respect for her mom Sam, the one who gave birth to her. However, Dawn knew full well that there was no way that her mom Luna couldn't have gotten her other mom pregnant; in order to get pregnant, a woman required something that only a man could provide.

The first place Dawn stopped by was the house where her Grandma Rita and Grandpa Lynn Sr. lived. They still lived in the same house where they raised Dawn's mom Luna, all of Dawn's aunts and Dawn's Uncle Lincoln. The old Loud residence looked like it had various signs of disrepair. But then again, many of Dawn's aunts have gone on record to say that the house has always looked like that.

Reaching the steps of the front patio, Dawn stopped her bike, got up, picked her bike up, walked up onto the patio, set her bike against the railing inside the patio, then turned to face the front door. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl gave the door a good couple of knocks. Within a few seconds, the door opened, and Dawn came face to face with her Grandma Rita. Time had been surprisingly kind to the older Loud matriarch who, aside from her hair losing a bit of luster and the slight signs of age on her face, more or less looked the same she did back when Luna was Dawn's age. The only noticeable difference was Rita's change in wardrobe, as she now wore a long-sleeved blouse and a skirt that reached her ankles, and even then, Rita's outfit retained the same general color scheme as her usual outfit from when Luna was fifteen.

"Dawn!" Rita greeted in a friendly and surprised tone, "Well this is certainly a surprise! Come on in, dear!" Dawn made her way into the old house which was pretty much untouched by time. "Your grandfather's still in the hospital, but he'll recover soon enough," Rita explained, "The doctors said that your grandfather's kidneys have been acting up again."

"Well I hope that Grandpa Lynn recovers soon enough," Dawn remarked with a nod. With a bit of a chuckle, Dawn said, "Sorry if I haven't been by all that much. When was the last time I was over here?"

"When your Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby brought you and your cousins by for the big extended family Thanksgiving dinner two years ago," Rita explained, "Although whenever I talk to your Aunt Lori over the phone, she never fails to tell be about how well you're doing."

Dawn nodded in understanding of this; since Dawn's mothers are part of a band that is constantly on tour, Dawn is pretty much being raised by her Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby. In fact, the last time that Dawn saw her mothers was around Christmas season of the previous year; both Sharp women went all out on gifts for their daughter, as they tend to do. It helps them that, as popular musicians, Luna and Sam both command very astounding incomes.

"So dear, what brings you by?" Rita asked her granddaughter in a curious tone.

Pointing up the staircase, Dawn said, "I was curious about the room my mom Luna slept in while you and Grandpa Lynn were still raising her."

A bit of surprise entered Rita's expression. "Oh, is that it?" Rita remarked, "Well, I can't quite blame you. In fact, during the aforementioned Thanksgiving, your cousins Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wanted to check out the room your Aunt Lori used while she still lived under this roof." With a shrug, Rita continued, "I guess it goes without saying that kids will one day want to learn more about their parents, and how said parents were when they were young." Rita nodded in the okay, giving Dawn the go ahead to head up the stairs and into Luna's old room.

* * *

Aside from a fairly old looking bunkbed, a nightstand, and a desk that had a row of books on it as if said books were sorted and placed into a bookshelf, there really wasn't much of anything in the bedroom. Still, Dawn looked around, unable to help but feel awed to be in the bedroom. " _So_ , _this is the bedroom that my mom Luna shared with Aunt Luan_ ," Dawn thought as she looked around. She remembered that, during the Thanksgiving get together two years ago, she only ever went to the second floor to use the bathroom; she never checked out any of the room.

…But then again, Dawn wasn't on the hunt for information back then.

The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl went to the closet in the bedroom and opened it. Aside from a cardboard box that was about half full of comedy related objects and some hangers that were hanging in it (the closet), there really wasn't much of anything in the closet. Dawn decided to rummage through the box of comedy gear but didn't find anything beyond very basic stuff. Nothing for sure that would help Dawn in her personal quest; she wasn't even sure why she decided to rummage through the box at all.

Getting up and closing the closet door, Dawn turned around and by chance her eyes fell over where the row of books on the desk were located. Curious, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl walked over to the desk to check out the books; there were a few comedy books (one of which was a rather raunchy humor book by a famous albeit long dead comedian), some music books and one book which, when Dawn saw as she took it out of the row, was a personal journal that was decorated with various stickers; one was an electric guitar, one was a familiar (to Dawn) image of a skull, and one was a drum set. 'Luna's Journal' was written on the cover in the center.

" _This ought to be good_ ," Dawn thought as the sat at the desk, flipped the journal open, and began to read what it said.

 _Yo journal dude_ ,

 _Today was totally bogus_ , _brah_. _My family and I got a call from the retirement home where Pop_ - _Pop lives_ , _and they told us that Pop_ - _Pop died in an accident_. _This totally sucks_! _And to make matters worse_ , _my longtime girlfriend Sam popped the question to me today_! _I can_ ' _t believe that one of the happiest days of my life is also one of the saddest days of my life as well_! _I distinctly remember thinking after I said yes to Sam_ ' _s proposal that there was nothing that could have ruined today_. _I guess what happened with Pop_ - _Pop was life_ ' _s way of proving me wrong_. _The dude didn_ ' _t even get to live to see any great_ - _grandchildren_! _Bummer_ , _dude_.

Dawn skimmed through the rest of her mom Luna's old journal; the first page was led by the entry that she had just read, and the journal ended with an entry on the bottom of the back of the last page, where Luna goes into detail about how awesome her honeymoon with Sam was. Although Dawn didn't learn anything about what her mom Sam did to get pregnant with her or anything along those lines, Dawn still figured that this journal would be a good read. She put it in her backpack, wanting to give the old journal a serious read-through when she got back home to her Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby's place.

Dawn next checked out the room that was once shared by her aunts Lori and Leni. There were hints that at least one or two posters used to hang in the room, and the vanity table along the one side held a number of vanity products, all of which had aged and were now collecting dust. Looking around the old room, Dawn didn't find any personal journals, although she did find some rather old issues rom a magazine series that, in its time, must have been popular with teenage girls.

Dawn next went to the bedroom that was once shared by her aunts Lynn and Lucy. Dawn's eyes were automatically drawn to the black four poster bed with a canopy; Dawn highly suspected that it was her Aunt Lucy's bed when she still lived here. That being said, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl thought that her gothic aunt had very good tastes. Hell, she probably still does for all Dawn knew.

Looking to the desk that was on the side of the room dominated by the four-poster bed, Dawn saw there were some books there as well. Heading over, Dawn pulled out one that she thought was a journal from the look of it. However, opening it, Dawn saw that the journal was filled with nothing but poems. The next two books that Dawn looked at were the same. But the latest book in that number that Dawn checked out did turn out to be a personal journal, one that belonged to her Aunt Lucy. Dawn decided to read what it said.

 _To the spirits who would listen_ ,

 _My siblings and I were surprised today when our sister Luna_ , _accompanied by her girlfriend Sam_ , _told us that they were getting married_. _Though it is hard to tell from an outside perspective_ , _I am very much happy for them_. _I am also a little bit surprised_ , _given that out of me and my siblings_ , _Luna is the first that is getting married_. _I strongly suspected that it would have been Lori that would have been first_ , _especially since Lori and Bobby_ ' _s relationship is particularly strong_. _But I don_ ' _t see anything wrong with Luna_ ' _s announcement_ , _and I can tell that Luna and Sam love each other just as much as Lori and Bobby love one another_. _I wonder if I can learn how to play_ ' _Here comes the bride_ ' _on my pipe organ before the wedding_.

Dawn gave Lucy's old journal a general skimming, but nothing of note caught her attention. Still, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl figured that the journal would be worth giving a serious read-through on her own time, so she slipped it into her backpack where her mom Luna's journal already sat, then left the room.

Dawn next checked out the bedroom that was once shared by her aunts Lisa and Lily. Aside from a desk, a nightstand and a bunkbed that looked somewhat newer than the bunkbed that was in Luna and Luan's old room, there wasn't a lot that stood out, although a quick general overview told Dawn that there was some serious science-related business that was conducted in this room sometime in the past. Knowing that her Aunt Lisa used to reside in the room, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl was not surprised in the least.

Dawn looked around for any personal journals kept by either of her aunts, or anything that might help her figure out something related to the truth of what she wanted to learn. Sadly, Dawn's search ended up fruitless. That being said, Dawn left Lisa and Lily's old room, going to the room that was once occupied by her aunts Lola and Lana, who are twins.

Dawn saw that there is an old glass tank on one of the nightstands, the kind that's used to house a pet reptile or frog or whatever. The beds also looked different; one looked as if it belonged to a girl that saw herself as the pinnacle of beauty, while the other looked like it belonged to a girl that liked to rummage around through garbage. Dawn was able to identify the beds as having belonged to her aunts Lola and Lana respectively, having been told stories of how they were back then they were both six.

Dawn saw a small row of books on one of the desks, so she went over to it. It was the third time that Dawn found an old journal that was kept by one of her aunts, in this case Lola. Dawn sat on the bed she identified as having belonged to her Aunt Lola, opened the old journal, and began to read what was written;

 _I can_ ' _t believe I_ ' _m actually keeping a journal_ , _but yeah_ ,

 _No offence to Lincoln_ ' _s girlfriend Ronnie Anne_ , _but she_ ' _s starting to get a fuller body like her cousin Carlota_ , _if you know what I mean_. _Don_ ' _t get me wrong_ , _Ronnie Anne still looks like a nice girl_ , _and Lincoln is lucky that she_ ' _s stuck by his side for as long as she has_. _But then again_ , _with the example that was set by Lori and Bobby_ , _it_ ' _s really no surprise that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have stuck together_. _I_ ' _m just worried about if and when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ever decide to make out with each other in Lincoln_ ' _s room_ , _which is just a converted linin closet_. _The room is cramped enough as it is_ , _so how is Ronnie Anne going to fit her big butt in there_?

Dawn gave her Aunt Lola's journal a quick skimming, and from the looks of it, essentially the whole of the journal must have been written back when Lola was in high school, which of course meant no clues whatsoever that would have been of any use. Still, Dawn threw Lola's journal into her backpack as well, figuring that it would be a good read anyway.

Leaving the room that was used by her aunts Lola and Lana back in the day, Dawn turned her attention to the linin closet that popped up in the journal passage that she read from Lola's journal. " _Did_ …" Dawn thought as she reached for the knob on the closet door so she could open it, "… _Did Uncle Lincoln really used to sleep in here_?" The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl got her answer when she saw the dresser and bed inside the (admittedly large) linin closet.

Walking into the linin closet turned bedroom while closing the door behind her, Dawn looked around the place. She could not believe for the life of her that anyone actually used this room as a bedroom; she thought that what her Aunt Luan said that one time about Uncle Lincoln 'coming out of the closet every morning' was just one of her jokes. And yet, as she looked around this room, Dawn figured that her aunt must have actually been telling the truth.

Aunt Luan could have worded it better, though.

Dawn saw a row of books on the shelf over the dresser. Recognizing one of the books as a personal journal, Dawn grabbed it from the shelf, sat down on the bed that was in the room, then began to read.

 _I can_ ' _t believe it_ ,

 _Last night_ , _I met up with Rusty_ , _Liam and Zach for our usual guys night stuff_ , _as we do every Friday_. _We were expecting Clyde to show up as well_ , _especially since he was our group_ ' _s dungeon master_. _But for some reason_ , _he never showed up_. _After Clyde was an hour late_ , _I tried calling him_. _I tried three times in a row_ , _but every time it went to voicemail_. _Liam said that Clyde must have blown us off and was appropriately upset_ , _but I could not help but worry about Clyde_.

 _I was right to be worried_.

 _Earlier this morning_ , _as I was going through my homework to make sure I had my assignment from history class_ ( _being a twelfth_ - _grader in high school is often a touch and go experience_ ), _there was a knock at my family_ ' _s front door_. _I didn_ ' _t pay it much mind until mom told me that Ronnie Anne and her friend Astrid were here to see me_. _When I got there_ , _I saw that Ronnie Anne looked troubled_ , _and that Astrid was crying her eyes out_.

 _That was when I learned that Clyde had been found lying dead in a somewhat abandoned part of town very early this morning_. _That would explain why Astrid_ , _who was dating Clyde_ , _was in tears_. _According to what Ronnie Anne had picked up on the matter_ , _Clyde was beaten_ , _hit a good few times in the head_ , _and was even stabbed a few times in the body_. _I_ … _I still can_ ' _t believe that my best friend is dead_. _I can_ ' _t really blame Ronnie Anne_ ' _s friend for crying_ ; _I kind of want to cry a little bit myself_.

Dawn took a break from reading her uncle's old journal to think about a few things. If Dawn was correct, then the Astrid that was talked in the journal about is her Aunt Astrid, the younger sister of her Uncle Aggro, who is married to her Aunt Leni, the older sister of her mother Luna. Dawn had no idea that her Aunt Astrid had dated someone by the name of Clyde; for as long as she had known, Dawn thought that her Aunt Astrid had been with her (Astrid's) husband Chandler, who is one of Royal Wood's most successful businessmen, having something of an empire that is similar to that of what Uncle Bobby has.

The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl made a mental note to look into the matter of this Clyde fellow later. For now, she wanted to continue reading what her Uncle Lincoln had written back when he still kept the journal, scanning the next entry that caught her eye.

 _I was at Clyde_ ' _s funeral today_.

 _Astrid was there and_ , _as I suspected_ , _she was something of a mess_. _Of course_ , _I_ ' _m not one to speak_ , _given that my best friend was found murdered a week ago_. _After the funeral_ , _Clyde_ ' _s dads gave me Clyde_ ' _s senior class ring_. _They said that they knew I wasn_ ' _t able to get my own_ ( _money is always tight in my family_ ' _s house_ ), _and that Clyde was my closest friend_ , _so they figured that I should have it_. _While it is true that I actually really wanted to get a class ring_ , _as a symbol of my senior year in high school_ , _this was_ NOT _what I had in mind when I got it_.

 _I can_ ' _t even bring myself to wear it_ , _so I keep it in the ring box it came in_ , _which I put into the shoebox that_ ' _s on my shelf in my room_. _Anywho_ , _I got a text from Ronnie Anne about an hour ago_ , _telling me that she just learned that Astrid is now dating Chandler_. _That news changed my mood from sad and depressed to angry and confused in an angry manner_. _The poor girl was just at her boyfriend_ ' _s funeral_ , _and Chandler seriously has the nerve to swoop in and pick up Astrid when she_ ' _s vulnerable_?! _What the fuck is wrong with that conceited son of a bitch_?!

Dawn took another break from reading her Uncle Lincoln's old journal to process what she had just read. She always knew that there always was some tension between her Uncle Chandler and most of the rest of the extended family, especially when Uncle Lincoln was involved. Might what she just read provide more clues and reasoning as to why most of the rest of the extended family wasn't all that fond of Uncle Chandler? Dawn skimmed through the journal as a whole and, while still not learning anything that could have helped her with her personal quest, still threw the journal into her backpack, deciding that she was without a doubt going to read it.

As she stood up from her Uncle Lincoln's old bed, Dawn looked up at the shelf in the small room. The remaining books were all regular books, but there was a shoebox on the far end of the shelf. Curious and remembering what the one journal entry in her uncle's journal had said, Dawn reached up to the box, grabbed it, brought it down, set it down on the dresser, and opened it. Inside of the box were a number of objects; a very old handheld game system, one or two old actions figures, an old comic book in a protective sleeve, and a small ring box.

Grabbing the ring box, Dawn held it as she gently opened the lid. Nestled inside was a man's class ring. Gold and a bit bulky, it had a red ruby stone set in it. Dawn decided to close the ring box without removing the ring and, she wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, put the ring box into her backpack. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl then closed the shoebox and placed it back where she took it from.

With her search for clues at the old Loud residence complete, Dawn figured that it was about high time to take her leave. Although she failed to learn anything that would have given her some idea as to how her mom Sam got pregnant with her, Dawn felt that she still learned a lot of information that she had a feeling will eventually be useful to her later. But that business would be for another time. Dawn still had her personal quest to continue, and there was no way that she was going to stop until she had learned what she wanted to know.

* * *

Leaving the old Loud residence on her bike, Dawn decided to stop off at a convenience store first to grab a sports drink and a snack. After she was done eating and drinking, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl got back on her bike and sped off to the next stop on her list, which was the residence of her Aunt Lola and Uncle Winston. From some of the stories she heard from her various aunts and Uncle Lincoln, Dawn figured that her Aunt Lola would be very likely to spill anything she knew that was related to what she wanted to know. Dawn also expected that Aunt Lola would be more than happy to have her over; Lola is always more that glad to have any of her various nieces and nephews over, and with the income that Lola and her husband Winston commands, they can afford to be very hospitable.

Hoping that her Aunt Lola wouldn't mind it if she left her bike laying in the yard, Dawn went up to the front door and gave it a good few knocks. " _I probably shouldn_ ' _t tell Aunt Lola that I have her journal from when she was younger_ ," Dawn thought as she waited for the door to open. Within a short few seconds, the front door was opened by Lola, who had grown from a child pageant-winning six-year-old into a very attractive woman that consistently won adult versions of the pageants from her youth. As one would expect given Lola's nature, she looked the part for a pageant winner; fair flawless skin, beautiful long yellow-blonde hair that is kept in remarkable condition, and to top it off she wore a stunning pink dress.

Now then, one would normally expect a woman of Lola's status and beauty to be all prim and proper. However, the moment she saw her fifteen-year-old niece, Lola threw her arms around her, like one would do if greeting a close friend or relative. "Dawn!" Lola more or less exclaimed, "This is certainly a surprise, sweetie!" After a few seconds, Lola released her niece from the hug and gestured for her to come inside.

The inside of Lola and Winston's home was surprisingly clean and stylish. There was an entertainment center along one of the walls in the living room, a sofa along the opposite wall, a coffee table in front of the sofa, and various tasteful décor items such as a vase, a framed painting and a carved wooden figurine of a dolphin could be spotted in various parts of the living room. This living room look a lot newer (for lack of a better term) than the living room back at the old Loud residence.

"So, Dawn, what brings you by?" Lola asked her niece in a friendly tone, "I bet that you want to hear about how your Uncle Winston is doing while he's over in California working on the latest movie that he's in, don't you?"

"Well I would like to hear about how Uncle Winston is doing, yes," Dawn replied, "I mean, it has been a while since the last time I saw him. But the main reason that I came here was because something is bugging me and I'm trying to figure it out." Gesturing to her aunt, Dawn continued, "I was hoping that you might be able to fill in a blank or two, Aunt Lola."

"Well of course I'd be more than happy to help you, Dawn," Lola replied, "Why don't you sit down on the sofa and wait while I go get us some thing to snack on." Nodding in obedience, Dawn turned around, walked over to and sat down on the sofa, then waited there. A few seconds later, Lola came back with a box of cookies.

Setting the box of cookies down on the coffee table, Lola said, "Fell free to grab some if you want." Lola then walked to the sofa and sat down next to the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl. "So, Dawn," Lola began as she exuded an aura of loving friendliness, "What is it that you wanted to ask me about?"

"I was wondering if you heard anything about how my mom Sam became pregnant with me," Dawn replied. Lola, who was not anticipating what her teenaged niece had just asked, stopped exuding that aforementioned aura due to sheer surprise. Surprise that was likewise reflected in the pageant winning woman's expression.

"I…I beg your pardon?" Lola began, sounding like she had a bit of trouble understanding what her niece had just asked.

"Aunt Lola, it goes without saying that I love and care about both of my moms a great deal," Dawn began. Leaning back into the seat on the sofa she sat on, Dawn continued as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But that doesn't change the fact that there is no way that my mom Luna could have gotten my mom Sam pregnant with me. I was wondering if you might have heard someone in the family say something that might give me a clue."

With a troubled sigh, Lola gently laid a hand on the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl's shoulder. "Dawn," Lola began, "If I honestly knew anything along those lines, then I would have told you in a heartbeat, regardless of how anyone else in the family felt. After all, you deserve to know about your parentage as much as anyone else deserves to know about theirs." Gently shaking her head, Lola continued, "Unfortunately, I honestly have no idea."

"I see," Dawn replied, giving her aunt's expressions some consideration. Despite what a lot of the people in the extended family say about how Lola is a very hard person to read, Dawn could tell right away that her aunt was being completely honest with her; Dawn figured that the reason why she could read her Aunt Lola like an open book was because of how readily Lola welcomes Dawn and Dawn's various cousin into her home.

"However," Lola continued, snapping Dawn out of her thoughts and back to her, "I bet that you'd be able to learn who your father is by heading to the lab where your Aunt Lisa and Uncle David works. They have all sorts of super science equipment, so I bet that they can do a test to determine the identity of your father."

"Oh yeah," Dawn replied, sounding as if she was having an epiphany, "I can't believe I didn't think about that." Gently wrapping her arms around her aunt to hug her, Dawn said, "Thanks for the tip, Aunt Lola."

Lola, who enjoyed how one of her nieces was showing her such appreciation, returned the hug right away. "Anytime, Dawn," the pageant winning woman replied in a gentle tone.

END, CHAPTER TWO

Author's notes:

I spent part of this chapter building up the world and lore of this story's setting, but other than that I got the ball rolling. Sorry if the part where Clyde was eighty-sixed left any of you upset, but it's going to be an important part of the setting, especially later on down the line. Anywho, the next chapter will see Dawn visit her Aunt Lisa so she could have that test that tells her who her father is. Dawn will also be visiting her Aunt Lynn at the hospital.

Don't worry, Lynn's fine; she just suffered a minor fracture to one of her shins. She'll be back on her feet within short order.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

What she ends up learning

Chapter three: Visiting some aunts

Dawn Sharp, the fifteen-year-old daughter of Luna and Sam Sharp, was going about her hometown of Royal Woods, Michigan, on a personal quest to find out who her father is. Dawn knows that there is no way that her mom Sam, who is the one who gave birth to her, could have gotten pregnant by Luna. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl just left the residence of her Aunt Lola and Uncle Winston, where she had talked to her Aunt Lola.

Dawn is now on her way to the lab where her Aunt Lisa and Uncle David works; thanks to her Aunt Lola, Dawn got the idea to head to the lab, where there would undoubtedly be the gear needed to run the necessary tests to determine the identity of her father. Dawn only hoped that her Aunt Lisa wasn't too busy at the moment and would not mind helping her out on this one. Dawn really wanted to know who her father is.

Lola did say that Dawn was entitled to that information.

Before long, Dawn pulled up to the lab where her Aunt Lisa and Uncle David work. Locking her bike up so that it couldn't be stolen while she was inside, Dawn made her way to the front doors, which automatically opened upon her getting close enough. Luckily for Dawn, she didn't have to deal with any secretaries to get ahold of Lisa for her, given that Lisa herself was in the main reception area when Dawn strolled in.

Dawn's Aunt Lisa was a tall, fair-skinned woman with shoulder length hair that resembled how Lisa had her hair in her youth as a four-year-old. Lisa wore a white lab coat that reached her knees, a pair of brown pants, a pair of closed-toe shoes, and of course her glasses. The neck hole of the lab coat was open just enough to show that Lisa wore a green shirt underneath. Waving a hand in greeting, Dawn said, "Yo, Aunt Lisa!"

Having heard someone call out to her, Lisa turned around and saw her fifteen-year-old nice come walking up. "Well, this is certainly a surprise," Lisa remarked in something of a dry monotone, "To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me here? Or are you looking to see your Uncle David for something?"

"Actually, both of you should be able to help me with the favor that I wanted to ask," Dawn explained. With a hint of hesitation in her tone and expression, Dawn added, "Unless the both of you are too busy to help me."

"Nonsense, my dear niece," Lisa replied, walking up to Dawn and laying a hand on her shoulder in a gesture to convey reassurance, "Your uncle and I always have time for you, as well as all of your various cousin. Your uncle is out at the moment, but he should be returning to the lab here before long."

Lisa then gestured for Dawn to follow her, and after a bit of walking, Lisa led Dawn to a private office. Inside the office there was two bookshelves, one along each of the walls that were on the side, a large stately desk which Lisa sat at, a few chairs in front of said desk, and various other décor items that one would normally expect to find in such an office. "So, Dawn," Lisa began, "You said that you came here for a favor. Might I ask what said favor is?"

"Is it possible that you can run a test to determine the identity of my father?" the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl asked. Now normally, Lisa is very stoic, and hardly ever shows any emotion. It takes a lot to draw any discernable emotion from Lisa. That being said, the question posed by Lisa's niece just now must have met the requirements, as it had drawn a very clearly surprised look from the scientist woman. Surprise that Lisa, once she realized what it was that her niece wanted, calmed back down near instantly.

"…I figured that you would one day want to learn the truth," Lisa said to Dawn, her tone containing very little surprise, if any at all.

"Yeah," Dawn replied, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my moms Sam and Luna. But even I know for a fact that there's no way that my mom Luna could have gotten my mom Sam pregnant with me."

"You are correct about the fact that a woman is incapable of getting another woman pregnant," Lisa said as she got up from her desk, "Human reproduction requires participation from both the female and male genders. I suspect that your mothers visited the local fertility clinic here in Royal Woods in order to use a donation from a male donor, or perhaps they took care of that business while they lived over in San Francisco for nine months." Dawn knew about the part her Aunt Lisa was talking about; from what Dawn heard, her moms went to California for nine months around the time her mom Sam just became pregnant. When the Sharp women returned to Royal Woods after that nine months, they had Dawn.

"So, you can help me, Aunt Lisa?" Dawn asked.

"It will be easy for me to determine who your father is, my dear niece," Lisa explained as she replied in the affirmative, "We have the necessary equipment here at the lab to run the needed tests. All I will need from you is a blood sample, nothing more than a few drops."

"Oh, you're going to do a DNA test of some kind," the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl remarked, realizing what her scientist aunt was talking about.

Nodding a few times in the affirmative, Lisa said, "Exactly."

* * *

A few short moments later, Dawn was sitting on a table in one of the lab rooms at the laboratory. Lisa was standing over at a machine of some sort that she had put the blood sample she had gotten from her niece. "Just give the machine a few moments, Dawn," Lisa said, "Soon, we will have the identity of your father."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to find this out," Dawn remarked.

"I myself am also curious as to who your father is," Lisa said, "To be honest, I have always sort of wanted to do a test on you to figure that information out." Giving her niece a casual smile, Lisa added, "I'm glad that you've been-"

"Lisa!" a male voice called out in something of a panicked tone. Dawn and Lisa both looked over to see a male scientist come rushing into the room; the man was fair-skinned with freckles on his face. He had black hair in something of a bowl-cut style, and he wore black-framed glasses, a white lab coat just like Lisa's that was more open, revealing the yellow shirt that was worn underneath, blue pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"David," Lisa began in a concerned tone as she greeted the worried scientist, who turned out to be her husband (and Dawn's uncle) David, "What's wrong?"

"I just discovered something that I have no doubt will blow your mind!" David explained.

Gasping in shock, Lisa said, "Did you just make some major scientific discovery?"

"It's bigger than anything you can imagine," David replied, "I first need you to close your eyes, though."

Looking a bit confused, Lisa said, "You want me to close my eyes?"

"It's urgent!" David insisted. Confused but wanting to know what her husband was talking about, Lisa closed her eyes as David requested. "Now I need you to keep your mouth open," David continued.

"Keep my mouth open?" Lisa repeated in a confused tone, still keeping her eyes closed. Not having any clue what her husband was getting at, Lisa nonetheless opened her mouth with no intention to close it. Dawn watched as her Uncle David took out some sort of chocolate bar, unwrapped it without making any noise (surprisingly), and stuck said chocolate bar into Lisa's mouth. Realizing what her husband had done, Lisa reached for the bar that was in her mouth before opening her eyes.

When Lisa opened her eyes, she also saw a casual yet playful look of amusement on her husband's face. "…I just found that at the grocery store," David explained with a hint of mild amusement in his tone, "It's that chocolate bar that you liked so much but haven't had in over five years because you thought it was discontinued. When I saw it, I figured that you'd like some, so I bought what I saw. The rest of the chocolate is at home waiting for you."

For the second time that day that Dawn saw, her Aunt Lisa's dry emotionlessness was broken, although instead of surprise, Lisa was laughing in amusement. "Oh David," Lisa said as her laughing began to simmer down, "You're such a romantic sometimes." When her laughter had completely finished, Lisa gestured to Dawn while saying to David, "Oh, we have a visitor here, by the way." Curious, David turned around as saw Dawn sitting on the table.

"Hey!" David said, "Well if it isn't Dawn!" Walking over to his teenage niece, David gave her hair a ruffle while saying, "How are you doing, champ?"

"Dawn came here asking if I could run the tests needed to determine the identity of her father," Lisa said to her husband, getting him to turn around to face her.

"…Huh," David remarked, "You know, I've kind of wanted to know the answer to that myself, Lisa. Did you get the results yet?"

Shaking her head gently, Lisa said, "The machine is still-" Lisa was cut off when the machine behind her made some noises, followed by slowly printing out a sheet of paper that had some stuff written on it. "Aha!" Lisa said as she walked over to collect the printed paper, "The results have just been printed! Your timing is impeccable, David."

Dawn got up from where she sat, and along with her Uncle David walked over to where Lisa stood by the machine. "So, what do the results say, Aunt Lisa?" Dawn asked, excited that she was at last about to find out what she wanted to know, "Who's my dad?"

"Yeah, dear," David remarked, just as curious but not as excited as his niece, "Who's the man that sired our niece?"

"Hold your horses, you two," Lisa replied, a hint of knowing amusement in her tone. The scientist women held up the results and read them. However, as she read that was printed, Lisa's eyes widened, clearly indicating that the results were incredibly shocking to her.

Noticing how her aunt reacted just now, Dawn said, "Umm…Aunt Lisa?"

"…There's no denying it," Lisa said, a hint of somberness in her tone, "Especially since there were no mistakes in the testing." With a sigh, Lisa said, "Dawn, according to the test results, your father is Lincoln."

"What?!" David said, clearly surprised by what his wife had just said.

"…Wait a minute," Dawn said, looking very much confused, "You mean Uncle Lincoln? Uncle Lincoln is my dad?"

"The tests results do not lie, my dear niece," Lisa replied.

In a tone that clearly indicated that she was trying to sort everything out, Dawn said, "So, let me get this straight. My uncle Lincoln got my mom Sam pregnant."

"Yes," Lisa said right away, "Your Uncle Lincoln got your mother Sam pregnant."

"…Huh," Dawn remarked, sounding mildly confused, "Well that answers the question I had. But now I have a few more questions."

"Questions that, I'm afraid, I will have to help you with another time," Lisa remarked, "If you don't mind, my dear niece, your uncle here and I have some work to do."

"Alright," Dawn replied as she walked over to where her backpack leaned against the wall on the floor, "I was on my way over to the local hospital to visit Aunt Lynn anyway. I was told that she suffered some sort of leg injury, so I want to check up on her."

"You might also want to consider dropping in to see your grandfather, who is also recovering at the hospital," Lisa suggested, "Albeit for kidney-related troubles." Dawn nodded in agreement with her scientist aunt, then left after giving her regards to Lisa and David. After the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl left the lab room everyone was in, Lisa walked over to David and showed him the results from the test. "…You are not going to believe this, my dear husband," Lisa said, her dry monotone serious and lacking any mirth.

Confused, David took the test results from his wife and read them. Just as it was with Lisa, David went wide-eyed with shock. "…We need to have a talk with your family," David said, his tone just as serious as that of his wife's.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lisa replied.

* * *

As Dawn rode her bike from the laboratory to the hospital, she stopped at a crosswalk. Pressing the button so she could continue to go straight, Dawn waited for the little white symbol of a walking man to appear, signifying that it was safe for her to cross. As the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl waited, by chance a limousine pulled up on the road next to the sidewalk where she waited. The window rolled down, and a woman called out from the limousine, "Hey, Dawn!"

Curious and having heard a voice that struck her as familiar, Dawn turned to her left as saw that the woman in the limo that had called out to her was her Aunt Astrid, the younger sister of Dawn's Uncle Aggro, who is married to Dawn's Aunt Leni, the older sister of Dawn's mom Luna. "Oh, Aunt Astrid!" Dawn said in a surprised tone, "It's kind of a coincidence running into you like this."

"Where are you heading off to?" Astrid asked.

"I'm on my way to the hospital," Dawn explained, "I'm planning on visiting Aunt Lynn and Grandpa Lynn."

"Oh yeah, your grandfather named your aunt after himself," Astrid remarked. Gently shaking her head, Astrid asked, "You want I should give you a lift?"

Astrid wasn't sure how that would work, given that she was already on her bike; she figured that they'd fit her bike into the limo's trunk or whatever. And besides, Dawn always wanted to ride in a limo, and here her Aunt Astrid was giving her just that chance.

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble," Dawn replied.

"Oh, it should be no trouble at all," Astrid replied. After a few seconds, the limo pulled into a parking lot on the side of the street Dawn was on. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl rode up to the limo, got off her bike, and was assisted by the limo driver with getting her bike into the trunk. After that, the limo driver opened one of the back doors of the limo for Dawn, allowing her to go inside and join her Aunt Astrid.

Astrid's outfit looked rather plain, yet she made it work. Astrid wore a long-sleeved white blouse with orange trim, a dark blue skirt that reached her ankles, and brown sandals. A purse with the same color scheme as Astrid's blouse rested on her lap.

Astrid wasn't alone in the limo either; sitting next to Astrid was a young adult Hispanic man with shoulder-length orange hair. This man wore a casual outfit consisting of a somewhat baggy white t-shirt, a pair of red pants, and black sneakers. Looking to her right, Dawn saw that sitting next to her (and across from the Hispanic man) was her Aunt Lily, who was currently asleep. The youngest out of all of Dawn's aunts from the Loud family, Lily had her yellow-blonde hair in a pixie cut, she wore a lavender midriff-exposing tank top, a shirt white skirt, a black belt with ringed holes in it, and a pair of sandals. Lily also looked rather intoxicated.

…Scratch 'asleep' and put 'passed out drunk' in its place.

"Is…is Aunt Lily going to be okay?" Dawn asked as she pointed to the passed-out Lily.

"You know your aunt, young lady," the Hispanic man remarked, "She's one of those kinds of women who like to party hard and drink harder. Having recently graduated college has made her party all the more."

Giving the Hispanic man a knowing look, Dawn said, "Well at least Aunt Lily has you to keep her from getting into way too much trouble, Carlitos."

"Yeah," the Hispanic man, revealed to be Carlitos Casagrande, remarked with a nod of agreement.

"I was just giving Carlitos and your Aunt Lily a lift back to Carlitos's place," Astrid said to Dawn, getting her to turn and focus on her, "Your aunt should be given time to rest and get over the inevitable hangover that she is going to have."

"Mmm," Dawn replied with a hum that sounded like she agreed with her aunt.

"So, Dawn," Carlitos began sounding like someone who wanted to try and make conversation, "Aside from visiting some relatives at the hospital, what else were you doing while you were out and about in town?"

"Well first I was at Grandma Rita and Grandpa Lynn's place," Dawn said, "Then I swung by Aunt Lola and Uncle Winston's place, then I went to the lab to talk to Aunt Lisa and Uncle David, the latter of which showed up shortly after I got to the lab."

"Wow, those are certainly a lot of places to go to in just one day," Astrid remarked, sounding very interested in the fact that her niece was all over the place, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you hitting up so many places?"

"There was something that I wanted to find out," Dawn replied, her tone taking on a very slight resigned hint, "And I got my answer at the lab. But the answer I got there has given me a whole lot more new questions."

"What were you trying to learn?" Astrid asked, "Also, what did you find out?"

With a sigh, Dawn replied, "With all due respect, Aunt Astrid, I'd rather not get into it for the time being."

Nodding once while wearing an expression that showed understanding, Astrid remarked, "Alright, dear. I won't push if you don't feel comfortable. Do you still want me to drop you off over to the hospital so you can visit your aunt and grandfather?"

"Yes, please," Dawn replied with a single nod. The rest of the ride was without much talk, although everyone else in the limo gagged when Lily woke up, rolled down the window that she sat next to, and threw up out of the window.

* * *

Within short order, Astrid's limo pulled up to the local hospital, and after the limo driver helped Dawn get her bike out of the trunk, he closed the trunk and got back into the driver's seat, muttering something about having to swing by a car wash. After locking her bike up at a bike rack outside of the hospital building, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl made her way inside. Dawn originally had no intention to visit her Grandpa Lynn, but she figured that she could swing by and say hello, at the very least.

But not until Dawn had seen her Aunt Lynn.

Finding the right room, Dawn walked in and saw her Aunt Lynn, watching the wall mounted TV. Appearance wise, Lynn did not change much from how she looked when she was thirteen. The only noticeable difference was that Lynn was now as tall as her sister Lori, and that her breasts had developed.

Dawn's athletic aunt was currently wearing some sort of hospital gown, and there was a cast on her left shin, which was propped up. "Yo, Aunt Lynn," Dawn said. Lynn heard someone call out to her and looked over to see her teenaged niece standing there in the doorway.

"Dawn!" Lynn said in a pleasantly surprised tone, "Well isn't this sweet! You came to see me while I'm stuck here waiting to be discharged. Hey, you ought to go see your grandfather. He's recovering here too, you know."

"Don't worry, I will," Dawn replied, a mild hint of somberness on her face. That hint, however small it may have been, did not go by unnoticed by Lynn.

"Something bothering you, Dawn?" Lynn asked.

"It's…something serious," Dawn said, "Would…would it be okay if I closed the door so no one could hear us?" Lynn nodded in the affirmative, giving the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl the go ahead to close the door, making it so that no one would be able to hear what the two of them were talking about.

"So, what's up, sport?" Lynn asked.

"There's…not a really easy way for me to say this," Dawn began, "So I'm just going to come out and say it." Taking a breath to steady herself before she continued, Dawn said, "I just found out that Uncle Lincoln is my father."

Instantly, the look on Lynn's face became one of shock. "Are…are you sure about that, sweetie?" Lynn asked, looking a bit nervous.

"I was at the lab where Aunt Lisa and Uncle David works, and Aunt Lisa ran a test that confirmed it," Dawn replied. With another sigh, Dawn said, "Uncle Lincoln is the one who got my mom Sam pregnant."

Lynn still looked shocked, although she looked like she was either trying to calm down or actually was calming down. "…Yes, Dawn," Lynn remarked in a mildly guilty tone, "That's the truth I'm afraid."

"I still can't believe it, though," Dawn went on, "Does this mean my moms cheated on each other? Did Uncle Lincoln cheat on Aunt Ronnie Anne?" Dawn then heard something from Lynn that she was not expecting; laughter.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn," Lynn said, "Relax, young lady. There is no need to panic like that." Taking a breath to steady herself and to get over her giggle fit, Lynn said, "Your mothers never cheated on each other, and your Uncle Lincoln never cheated on your Aunt Ronnie Anne."

"Then how did Uncle Lincoln get my mom Sam pregnant?" Dawn asked.

With a mildly troubled look, Lynn said, "There's…a bit of a story to that. If you got the time, I can fill you in on it." Dawn, wanting answers now more than ever, nodded obediently before walking over to one corner of the hospital room, grabbing a chair, and dragging it over to the righthand side of Lynn's hospital bed (right from Lynn's point of view). "Okay, I hope you're comfortable," Lynn said to her teenaged niece, "Because this one is a bit of a doozy…"

(FLASHBACK)

Just a little bit over fifteen years ago, the five oldest Loud sisters and Lincoln sat in the dining room of the old Loud family residence. In addition, there was also Loud matriarch Rita, Luna's wife Sam and Lincoln's girlfriend Ronnie Anne. The sisters and Rita still more or less had the same respective wardrobes, although Lincoln wore an orange buttoned shirt (similar to the green one Bobby sported) over a white t-shirt.

As for Ronnie Anne, she had the same outfit from when she was eleven, albeit one sized to fit her seventeen-year-old self. As a seventeen-year-old, Ronnie Anne had a fuller body, similar to what her cousin Carlota had when she was seventeen. Sam, similar to the Loud sisters, wore more or less the same outfit that she wore when she was fifteen to sixteen.

"So, Luna, Sam," Rita began, "Why did you all want to meet with us here?"

"Yeah, I'm literally wanting to know the answer myself," Lori added.

"Well, Sam and I have some news that we wanted to break to the family," Luna replied, "We didn't want to break it to everyone at once, so I figured that you guys would be okay for the time being." Looking around, Luna asked, "By the way, where's pops? Shouldn't he be here as well?"

"Your father is out taking care of something," Rita replied.

"Okay, then," Luna said. Turning to Sam, Luna asked, "You want to tell them, or should I?"

"I haven't had a word in yet, so I'll say it," Sam said just before planting a kiss on Luna's right cheek. Turning to face everyone, Sam said, "Luna and I have decided that it's time for us to have a baby."

The announcement that Sam just made drew a number of cheers of congratulations from the Loud siblings, as well as Ronnie Anne and especially Rita, who was crying tears of joy since she was just more or less told that she was going to become a grandmother.

"So, what," Lynn asked as she face her sister and sister-in-law, "Are you guys going to adopt?"

With an annoyed huff, Luna said, "The stupid orphanage won't let us adopt, saying that me and Sam being on the road as much as we are wouldn't be a very good environment to raise any kid that we may have."

"The local fertility clinic said that they personally had no problem helping me and Luna out of this jam," Sam pointed out to her in-laws, "There is only one problem, though."

"Which would be…" Lori said, trailing off in a manner that showed she expected to be filled in on the details.

"Sam and I need to find someone to make a 'manly donation'," Luna explained, making air quotes while saying 'manly donation'.

"Oh," Leni began, sounding like she had an idea what her younger sister was talking about, "You mean, like, sperm?"

"Umm, yeah," Luna replied, surprised that her fashion-loving older sister had just up and said it.

"You mean to say that the fertility clinic doesn't have what you need already?" Luan asked.

"They said that there's a serious waiting list," Sam explained, "Although if we can find a dude who wants to help Luna and I out, then we can just go right on ahead with-"

"What?" Lincoln said in a surprised tone, cutting Sam off in the process. Everyone else in the dining room looked over to see Ronnie Anne whispering something to the sole Loud boy. "…Are you serious?" Lincoln said to his girlfriend, "You have absolutely no problem at all whatsoever with that?

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't comfortable with it," Ronnie Anne replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Luna asked.

"I have an idea that will solve your problems," the Hispanic tomboy began, "But first, I have a question for you and your wife." Facing both Sharp women, Ronnie Anne asked, "Have you two decided which one between the two of you will get pregnant? Or do you both have some plan where both of you will end up giving birth?"

"Relax, Ronnie Anne," Sam said, "Luna and I decided ahead of time that only one of us will get pregnant."

"Sam and I also agreed that I will be the one to get that honor," Luna added.

"I see," Ronnie Anne remarked, "Yeah. With what I have in mind, you and Sam are going to have to change plans so that she gets pregnant instead of you."

Both Luna and Sam had confused looks on their faces, with Sam asking, "Really? What's your plan, then?"

Jerking a thumb as Lincoln, Ronnie Anne said, "Lincoln will be your sperm donor." After Ronnie Anne said that, the present Loud sisters aside from Luna all began to raise objections.

"Linky, like, can't donate sperm!" Leni insisted, "He and Luna are siblings!"

"Which is why I said that _SAM_ should be the one to get pregnant instead," Ronnie Anne replied, putting a lot of emphasis on Sam's name, "I'm not stupid, you know." Giving the sisters, and to a lesser extent Rita, a knowing look, Ronnie Anne continued, "Look. Lincoln here is perfectly capable of providing what's needed to help Luna and Sam become parents. As long as everyone involved here is okay with it, then Luna and Sam will get to become parents. No fuss, no muss."

The sisters and Rita stayed silent for a bit, exchanging glances with each other. The silence wasn't broken until Luna spoke up. "Hey Linc," the musically inclined Loud sister began in a somewhat unsure tone, "Would…would you seriously be okay with doing this for me and Sam?"

"…If neither of you two have a problem with it, then I don't see why not," Lincoln replied, "Just remember what Ronnie Anne said."

"That literally reminds me," Lori remarked at the side as she pulled out her smartphone. Turning to face Ronnie Anne, Lori said, "Are you sure you have no problem with a woman other than yourself carrying Lincoln's child?"

"Lori, your brother and I are still high school students," Ronnie Anne pointed out, "Marriage between me and Lincoln, as nice and awesome as that sounds, is still quite a bit away in the future, and any possible kids won't come until after that. Besides, I just said that I wouldn't have suggested my idea if I wasn't comfortable with it."

"Wait," Luan said, "Lincoln is technically still a minor. Can he even legally donate sperm?"

"I'm literally looking it up right now," Lori said. After a few seconds, Lori said, "Aha, here we go. There are technically no official hard rules here in the United States for what age a guy has to be to donate sperm from what I can see, although local laws here in Royal Woods state that if someone who is under eighteen years of age wishes to donate, they need to have permission from a parent or someone who is acting as their guardian." Putting her smartphone away, Lori said, "So at this point, it's literally up to mom or dad."

"Well I have no problem with Ronnie Anne's idea," Rita remarked

"Well alright!" Luna said excitedly as she and Sam high-fived each other, "We're going to be parents, Sam!"

"Just be sure to get any cravings I end up having while I'm carrying, alright?" Sam replied to her wife. The two Sharp women then hugged each other while the remaining Loud sisters cheered, excited over the prospect of becoming aunts.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"…And about nine months or so later," Lynn said to Dawn as the story was wrapped up, "You came along. Let me tell you, the rest of the family and I were not expecting Luna and Sam to bring you back from their trip out to San Francisco."

"Yeah, some of my classmates from school don't believe me when I say that I was born over in San Francisco," Dawn remarked. Getting up from the chair she sat in, Dawn said, "Thanks for the story, Aunt Lynn. I'm going to go pop in on Grandpa Lynn to see how he's doing before I take off."

"Tell him I said hi, alright?" Lynn replied as Dawn made her way to the door. After leaving her Aunt Lynn's hospital room, Dawn popped in on her Grandpa Lynn, stayed for about a minute or so, then took off from the hospital. However, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl had one or two other places in mind to stop off at before she was really done.

One of those places was the local fertility clinic.

END, CHAPTER THREE

Author's notes:

There's still quite a bit that I want to do with this story, so I'm far from finished. Anywho, the next chapter will see Dawn find out more about her origins.

Also, this is the longest chapter of this story yet. …Neat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

What she ends up learning

Chapter four: A troubling visit

Dawn Sharp, the fifteen-year-old daughter of Luna and Sam Sharp, had just left the local hospital after visiting some relatives that were being treated there. One of those relatives was Dawn's Aunt Lynn, who Dawn had a bit of a talk with. Earlier, Dawn took off from where she lived so she could go on something of a personal quest, that being discovering the identity of her father because, as much as she loves her moms Luna and Sam, Dawn knew that there was no way that Luna could have gotten Sam pregnant. Well, Dawn did find out the identity of her father, thanks to a quick test that her Aunt Lisa ran. However, what the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl discovered was not something that she was expecting.

As it turned out, Dawn's father is her Uncle Lincoln.

Dawn, when she visited her Aunt Lynn at the hospital, asked her about this, about if she knew about Lincoln getting Sam pregnant. Lynn told her niece that, just a little over fifteen years ago, Luna and Sam wanted to become parents, but they couldn't adopt for reasons related to their professions as musicians that were on the road all the time (the local orphanage also said something about not feeling comfortable with two women adopting, which is totally bogus). A trip to the local fertility clinic where one of the Sharp women would receive a man's donated seed, however, was very much possible, but there would be a serious waiting list unless Luna and Sam found someone willing to donate sperm directly to help them. Ronnie Anne Santiago, who at the time was Lincoln's girlfriend, came up with the plan on how Lincoln could be the sperm donor.

From what Dawn was figuring right now, her Uncle Lincoln provided a manly donation, which was used by Sam to become pregnant. Nine months or so later, Dawn was born. Still, there was a bit of gray area, especially considering the fact that Luna and Sam stayed at their summer home in San Francisco, California (famous musicians can afford summer homes like that) while Sam was carrying Dawn. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl figured that she could just drill her parents for information along those lines the next time she saw them. But still, Dawn could not stop just yet; there were a few other places that would help her learn more about her origins, and she just pulled up in the parking lot of one of those places on her bike.

The local fertility clinic.

Finding something she could securely lock her bike up to, Dawn locked her bike up before heading inside. The reception area seemed clean, yet it lacked any homey warmth. Dawn did not know what to make of it, but she knew one thing for certain; that getting to the bottom of figuring out everything about her past was her top priority. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl walked up to the front reception desk and got the attention of the secretary.

"Umm…" the secretary, a sharply dressed and (notably but not excessively) well-fed African American woman, said as she looked up at Dawn, "Aren't you a tad too young to become a mother, young lady?"

"No, that isn't why I'm here," Dawn explained to the secretary with a gentle shake of her head, "I recently found out that my mother gave birth to me as a result of coming here a little over fifteen years ago."

"Oh, I see," the secretary replied in an understanding tone, "You want to find out more about your father, don't you?"

"Yeah," Dawn replied, not wanting to bother the secretary that she already had that information, "I don't suppose that the doctor who perform the procedure or whatever on my mom still works here, does he?"

"I can check if you give me your mother's name," the secretary said. Dawn obliged, providing the secretary with Sam's name, given that Sam is the one who birthed her. "Let me see…" the secretary said as she looked at her computer screen, "…Ah! Yes, the two doctors that were in charge at the time your mother Sam came in are still working here. Their names are Dr. Freeman and Dr. Brown." Looking up from her computer screen and up to Dawn, the secretary asked, "Would you like for me to get them? Both of them are available now, so I'm certain that they'd be willing to answer any questions you might have."

"That would be nice, miss…" Dawn said, trailing off since she didn't have the secretary's name.

"The name's Amanda," the secretary replied with a casual yet friendly smile. Dawn nodded in an appreciative manner as Amanda the secretary called for the two doctors that she had told Dawn about. Within two seconds, two doctors who barely look to be about the same age as Dawn's Aunt Lori came walking out.

Both men wore doctor's coats, both with their sleeved rolled up to their elbows, and the coats were completely open, showing that one doctor wore a red shirt with the image of a cow sectioned off into cuts of meat, while the other doctor wore a green shirt of a silhouette of what appeared to be a leprechaun urinating into a pot of gold and the urine was rainbow-colored. The doctor in the red shirt had shoulder length and somewhat scruffy dishwater blonde hair, he wore baggy jeans with torn knees, and a pair of rather clunky-looking gray sneakers. The doctor in the green shirt had scruffy shoulder length jet black hair, baggy jeans that didn't have torn knees, and a pair of rather clunky looking black sneakers. Upon seeing the two doctors, Dawn only had one thought going through her mind.

" _These men do NOT look professional_ ," Dawn thought.

Holding a hand up in a gesture of greeting, the doctor in the red shirt said to Dawn, "'Sup, little dude. I'm Paul Freeman, and my main man standing next to me is Carl Brown."

"Amanda here said you wanted to ask us something?" Carl asked the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl while jerking a thumb at the secretary. Both of the doctors spoke with distinct surfer accents, which only served to further lower Dawn's opinion of these two men. That was not good, given that the two doctors are speaking to the girl whose mother got pregnant after a treatment at this very fertility clinic fifteen years ago, a treatment that these two men carried out.

"Ah…yes," Dawn said, "I recently learned that my mother became pregnant with me after a treatment that she had here fifteen years ago, a treatment that you two had a hand in. I don't suppose you might be able to fill out a few blank places for me, can you?"

"Sure thing, little kahuna," Paul replied as he gestured for Dawn to follow him and Carl into one of the offices at the fertility clinic.

* * *

After a few seconds, Dawn was led into an office at the fertility clinic; it had many similarities to the office Dawn's Aunt Lisa had at the lab, but Lisa's office was very much superior to this one. "So," Paul began as he and Carl talked to Dawn, "What is it that you would like to know about, my good man?"

"I was wondering if either of you two remember having helped a lesbian couple that was looking to have a child," Dawn began, trying to be as formal and business-like as possible, "Their names are Luna and Sam Sharp."

The two doctors looked like they were thinking really, really hard about Dawn's question, as if the effort of using that much of their respective brains was actually a very difficult thing for them. After a few seconds, Carl said, "Dude, I do remember them!"

"You do?" Paul asked as he turned to face his co-worker.

"Yeah, dude," Carl began to explain, "They were that pair of women, one with brown hair in a pixie cut and the other blonde with a streak of blue in it? I think they were famous musicians, or something?"

"Oh yeah," Paul said, "Now I remember them!" Turning to face Dawn, Paul continued, "Yeah, that was certainly a day that I'll never forget…"

(FLASHBACK)

Fifteen years ago, Paul and Carl walked out to the reception area of the fertility clinic, where Sam and Luna were talking to a somewhat more well-fed Amanda. "Oh doctors, here's the noon appointment," Amanda said to Paul and Carl, "The party that a donor donated to directly?"

"Okay, thanks," Carl said, then turned to face the Sharp women. "Okay then, ladies," Carl said as he held up a clipboard and a pen, "I'll just need to get your respective na-" Carl was cut off when Luna let out a noticeable yawn. Pointing his pen at Luna, Carl asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired is all," Luna explained, "I have to take some sort of meds for an infection of some sort, and one of the side-effects is that I become a really heavy sleeper while I'm taking them."

"And I'm naturally a really heavy sleeper," Sam added.

"Well here's hoping that neither of you two falls asleep on us," Paul said as he and Carl gestured for the two Sharp women to follow him and Carl.

…

"So, Paul," Carl began as he picked up one of the things that was going to be used in the upcoming treatment, "You catch the game last night?"

"Yeah, bro, and it was off the chain," Paul replied, "Hey, you wanna hit up the bar when we both get off after work?"

"Bro, why you even gotta ask?" Carl said in as he and Paul left the room they were in, "You know I'm always up for hitting up the bar after work!" The two doctors then went into another room, where they had left Luna and Sam to wait while they got ready. However, when Paul and Carl entered the room they left the Sharp women in, not only were both women fast asleep and snoring away, but from the looks of it they had also made out with each other, although there was nothing that would have gotten either of the women arrested for public indecency, thank goodness for that.

"…Huh," Carl said, "I guess they were both right about being heavy sleepers."

"Actually, this might make things easier for us," Paul remarked, "We can just do the procedure while Mrs. Sharp is asleep."

"There's just one thing, though," Carl said. Turning to face Paul, Carl asked, "Which one is Mrs. Sharp?"

"Huh?" Paul replied, clerly looking and sound confused.

"I was going to ask for their names earlier, but I was cut off when one of them yawned," Carl explained, "I never got either of their names, so I have no idea which one is Mrs. Sharp and which one isn't."

"I was told that they're _both_ Mrs. Sharp," Paul remarked, "Given that Mrs. Sharp took Mrs. Sharp's name upon marriage." As both men looked like they were trying to think of what to do, Paul said, "Oh! I remember that we're suppose to do the procedure to Sam Sharp."

Looking at the two sleeping Sharp women first, Carl turned to face Paul and asked in a confused tone, "Which one is Sam?"

"I…" Paul began, trailing off as he turned to face the sleeping women. Turning back to face Carl, Paul continued, "…Don't know." With a shrug, Paul asked his co-worker, "You think we should wake them up and ask?"

"Dude, we can't go waking them up," Carl replied, "That would be rude!"

"So, which one of those two are we supposed to give the procedure to?" Paul asked as he pointed to the sleeping women. Carl looked from Paul to the sleeping Sharp women, then back to Paul, then back to the sleeping Sharp women, and continued that for a few more switches until he had stopped on Paul.

With an indifferent shrug, Carl said, "Ah hell, we got a fifty-fifty shot at this one."

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"…" Dawn stared wide-eyed at the two fertility clinic doctors. "…So, let me get this completely straight," The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl began; although her voice sounded calm, there was a bit of a storm brewing within her. "The two of you went through with the procedure _at random_ ," Dawn said as her tone started to rise slowly, "While both of them were _asleep_ , without honestly having any idea whatsoever which one of them was supposed to _have the procedure_?! Do I have everything there completely correct?"

"To be honest," Carl replied in something of a sheepish tone, "Paul and I were kind of blitzed back then, and we only got more blitzed after we both got off of work that day since the both of us swung by the bar after work."

"I'm actually a little buzzed right now," Paul admitted.

"Same here," Carl said as he raised a hand.

Facepalming, Dawn said, "…Oh my god…"

"Hey," Paul began, "You wanna hear this story that Carl and I have of something that happened a few days after those heavily sleeping women came in? Well check this out; me and Carl's boss called us in, and he was like _super_ pissed at us because-"

"I'm," Dawn said as she got up from the chair she sat in, "Actually going to have to go now." Picking up her backpack from where it sat on the floor, "This had been…rather enlightening. Thank you for your time." Without another word, Dawn left those two fertility clinic doctors in their office, then left the fertility clinic as a whole. After unlocking her bike, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl took off from the fertility clinic with all due speed.

* * *

The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl could not have gotten away from the local fertility clinic fast enough. She also couldn't believe that the fertility clinic not only hired such idiotic, reckless doctors, but that said doctors had been holding employment at the clinic for at least since before Dawn was born. And those very same piss-poor excuses for doctors were the ones that carried out the procedure in which Dawn's mother Sam got pregnant with her, using the manly donation from Uncle Lincoln. Thank goodness that those two doctors ended up guessing correctly, and did the procedure to Dawn's mother Sam.

What if those two idiot doctors had screwed up, and did the procedure to Dawn's mom Luna instead? That was _not_ something that Dawn wanted to think about.

Dawn stopped short somewhere along the sidewalk as she reached a crosswalk. She quickly shook her head to rid her mind of any such thoughts. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl counted herself lucky that the dumb doctors at the local fertility clinic at least didn't screw up where things would have been really, really hard to explain to people. Dawn wanted to calm down from the excitement (for lack of a better term) of what she learned at the fertility clinic, but she still had at least one more stop to make before her personal quest was done.

Dawn wanted to visit her Uncle Lincoln. …Or rather, her _father_.

Soon enough, Dawn arrived in yet another one of the houses in the residential area of Royal Woods. It was a notably large yet surprisingly simple one-story home with a front patio covered by an overhead roof. Dawn walked up to the patio's steps, carried her bike up said steps, set her bike against the railing inside the patio, then turned to knock on the front door. After a few seconds, the door was answered by Lincoln Loud, the man who Dawn came to see.

Lincoln is a fair-skinned man with white hair and freckles, and he had a slim, healthy body without any hint of excess weight. Lincoln wore an orange buttoned shirt that was open, revealing the white t-shirt worn underneath, as well as a pair of pants and a pair of brown leather men's sandals. Lincoln, upon seeing that Dawn had come by to visit, went wide-eyed with surprise, although that surprise was of a pleasent nature.

He had no idea how drastically his surprise was about to change.

"Dawn!" Lincoln greeted in a friendly and surprised tone, "What brings you by?"

"I just…" Dawn began to reply, "…Wanted to see how you and Aunt Ronnie Anne are doing. I actually visited a lot of my aunts and uncles today, as well as Grandma Rita at her place and Grandpa Lynn while he's recovering in the hospital."

"Your Aunt Lynn is also at the hospital," Lincoln remarked as he invited Dawn inside, an invitation that the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl accepted.

"Yeah, I swung by to see her as well," Dawn explained after Lincoln closed the door. Following the white-haired man to the living room, Dawn continued after plopping down in a plush leather armchair, "There was actually something that I had wanted to ask Aunt Lynn about, so she was actually the first relative at the hospital that I dropped in on."

"Oh?" Lincoln said in a tone of piqued interest, "I don't suppose you would mind telling me what it was that you wanted to talk to your Aunt Lynn about?"

Dawn took a breath to steady herself before she began. Giving the white-haired man her best serious look, Dawn said, "I just found out that you're my father."

Instantly, Lincoln's eyes widened again out of surprise. Surprise that, this time, was of a shocked and worried nature. "…Umm…" Lincoln began, "…Surely there must be some-"

"I stopped by the lab where Aunt Lisa works and asked her to run a test," Dawn said in a tone that would not be hearing any argument, interrupting her uncle-dad in the process, "Her test confirmed that you're my father."

"I…see," Lincoln replied, trying to be as tactful as possible.

"Uncle Lincoln," Dawn said, "Or rather, dad, why didn't you, or any of the other adults in the whole family, for that matter, ever tell me that my mom Sam got pregnant thanks to you?"

Upon hearing what his niece-daughter said, Lincoln took a steadying breath, as if trying to calm down. The white-haired man looked like he was thinking about something before he was going to speak. "…Dawn," Lincoln began, "The reason why no one ever told you is because we were all afraid of how you'd react. We were worried that you'd jump to the conclusion that your mom Sam and I had an affair at some point, or some other similarly silly conclusion."

"…Yeah, Aunt Lynn told me about how you made a manly donation that was used by my mom Sam to get pregnant with me," Dawn replied, "Aunt Lynn even mentioned how it was Aunt Ronnie Anne who-"

"Who's out there, Lincoln?" an adult woman's voice called out, cutting Dawn off and prompting both Dawn and Lincoln to turn and see an adult Hispanic woman standing in a doorway that connected the living room and a dining room. This woman, about two inches shorter than Lincoln from the looks of it, had her long black hair tied back in a single ponytail, and she wore a purple long-sleeved blouse, a pair of khakis and a pair of women's sandals. Also, the woman had a notably full body, although she was by no means really overweight.

"Sorry about that, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said to the Hispanic woman, "But I was just talking with a visitor." The woman, revealed to be Lincoln's wife Ronnie Anne, looked over and saw her fifteen-year-old niece sitting on the plush leather armchair. Upon seeing Dawn, Ronnie Anne's expression lit up, indicating that she found her niece visiting to be a rather pleasant and unexpected surprise.

"Dawn, sweetie!" Ronnie Anne said in a friendly tone, "What brings you-"

"She found out that I'm her father," Lincoln said in a neutral tone, cutting his wife off in the process and making her go wide-eyed with shock. There was also a hint of worry in the Hispanic woman's expression, but it wasn't really all that discernable unless you're really good at reading peoples' faces.

"She…she what now?" Ronnie Anne said, nearly looking like she had seen a ghost or something.

"I found out that my mom Sam got pregnant because Unc-err, dad here, donated sperm at your suggestion," Dawn explained, having to correct herself midsentence while she gestured to her uncle-dad. Pointing to Ronnie Anne, Dawn continued, "Aunt Lynn told me you were the one who made the suggestion."

"Did…did your Aunt Lynn say anything else?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Gently shaking her head, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl replied, "No, no she didn't. As far as I can tell, I got everything on the matter that Aunt Lynn knows about."

"I see," Ronnie Anne said, breathing a sigh of relief. Walking over to sit down next to Lincoln on the sofa that faced opposite of the armchair that Dawn sat in, Ronnie Anne continued, "I don't suppose you stopped of at any other places today, did you?"

"She visited the lab where Lisa and David work," Lincoln said as he turned to face his wife, "That's where Dawn learned that I'm her father."

"She…Dawn went to the lab?" Ronnie Anne asked, looking like she was paling a bit again.

Nodding once in the affirmative, Dawn said, "Yeah, Aunt Ronnie Anne. Aunt Lisa ran a test to determine who my dad is." Pointing to Lincoln, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl continued, "Aunt Lisa's test said that he's my dad."

"Did…did your Aunt Lisa say anything else?" Ronnie Anne asked, sounding more and more nervous. There was also a slight hint of shame in the Hispanic woman's tone, not that Dawn was able to tell.

Once again, Dawn gently shook her head in the negative. "Nope. All I wanted to know was who my dad is," Dawn replied, "I already know which mom of mine is the one that gave birth to me, so I didn't need to be told something that I-" Dawn was cut off when the sound of a ringing phone came from the dining room area. Ronnie Anne excused herself to go answer the phone call, leaving Lincoln alone with his niece-daughter.

As Dawn looked at Lincoln as he sat in front of her, she was having trouble of thinking about what to say. But still, she figured that she had to say _something_ to the man sitting in front of her. After all, he's her father. "…Umm," Dawn began, "So, you're my…my father."

"Yes," Lincoln replied curtly.

"And…and you're also my uncle," Dawn continued in the same unsure tone, "Right?"

"I…guess?" Lincoln said, sounding more like he was guessing rather than he was sure about what he was saying.

Sighing in a resigned tone, Dawn said, "Look. What's done is done. The fact that you're my father, while shocking to say the least, isn't going to send me into some sort of crazed spiral or whatever. The worst that I was worried about upon finding out that you're my dad was the chance that you and my mom Sam had an affair, but Aunt Lynn telling me about how you donated sperm put that worry to rest, although it still gave me a lot to think about."

Visibly relaxing, if only just, Lincoln said, "…Yeah, I guess you got a point. I'm…sorry that we kept this information from you for as long as we have."

Hold up a hand in a gesture meant to cut off any argument, Dawn said in a casual tone, "Ah, forget it. However, there is one more thing I'm wondering."

With a curious look on his face, Lincoln asked, "What is it, Dawn?"

"Do I have to refer to you as dad now," Dawn began to ask, "Or can I continue to refer to you as Uncle Lincoln?"

Dawn's question put an amused smile on the white-haired man's face. "I…think that you should stick with referring to me as Uncle Lincoln," Lincoln replied, "The fact that you're actually my daughter is known to very few people in the family. After all, what if the whole of the extended family got together for a holiday gathering, and one of your aunts who does not know the truth overheard you refer to me as dad? Can you imagine how much explaining we'd have to do?"

With a small but amused smile of her own, Dawn said, "Yeah, you got a point there, Uncle Lincoln. There _would_ be a lot of-"

"Hey, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne's voice called from the kitchen, cutting her husband off in the process, "Is Dawn still here?"

"Yeah, she's still here," Lincoln called back, "She and I are still talking. Why do you ask?"

"I'm talking to your sisters Lori and Lisa on the phone right now," Ronnie Anne said from the kitchen, "Lori told me that Lisa came over and presented her with results from the test she ran that told her that you're Dawn's father."

"Oh boy," Lincoln said as he got up from where he sat and proceeded to walk into the dining room. Dawn, wondering what was going on, got up and followed her uncle-dad. When the two of them got there, they saw that Ronnie Anne was still talking on the phone.

"No, relax, Lori," Ronnie Anne said, sounding like she was trying to calm down and reassure someone who was panicking, "Dawn still-"

"What's going on, Aunt Ronnie Anne?" Dawn asked, looking lost and very mildly worried.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ronnie Anne said to her niece. Going back to the phone, Ronnie Anne said, "Sorry about that, Lori. Dawn and Lincoln just walked into the dining room, and Dawn was asking about-" Ronnie Anne stopped short as she listened to what Lori was saying on the other end. "You sure?" Ronnie Anne said, sounding mildly confused, "Well okay." Handing the phone over to Dawn, Ronnie Anne said, "Your Aunt Lori wants to talk to you."

Confused, Dawn nonetheless received the phone from her Hispanic aunt, then held the phone up to her right ear. "…Hello?" the fifteen-year-old sharp girl said tentatively.

"Dawn," Lori's voice came from the other end of the line. There was no sternness, no hint of anger in the Santiago woman's tone. All that there was in Lori's tone was somber shame and pleading regret. "Please," Lori continued, "Just stay where you are. Your Aunt Lisa and I are on our way over right now."

"O…kay," Dawn replied, sounding confused as to why her aunt that had raised her sounded so somber, "I'll stay put if it helps any."

"I'll…be seeing you shortly," Lori said, then before Dawn could say anything else, Lori had hung up on her end of the line. Dawn handed the phone back to Ronnie Anne.

"Aunt Lori hung up, but she said that both she and Aunt Lisa are on their way over here right now," Dawn explained. With a confused look that conveyed just a hint of suspicion, Dawn face both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln, hands on her hips. "Is there something going on that no one is telling me about?" the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl asked.

"We're…going to have to wait until your aunts get here," Lincoln explained in a tentative tone, "For now, we should just wait in the living room."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Dawn said with a pouty look, "It better be good if I'm being made to wait like this." Neither Lincoln or Ronnie Anne, with ashamed, somber looks on their faces, knew what to say to Dawn, what to tell her.

No one would know what to say to Dawn.

END, CHAPTER FOUR

Author's notes:

...Yeah. This was chapter four. I've been wanting to feature idiotic, highly incompetent doctor characters in one of my stories at some point, doctors that make Dr. Nick Riviera look like a good and trustworthy doctor by comparison. Anywho, the next chapter should be out before too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

What she ends up learning

Chapter five: A startling reveal

Dawn Sharp, a fifteen-year-old girl living in Royal Woods, Michigan, was sitting and waiting in the living room of the house where her Aunt Ronnie Anne and Uncle Lincoln lived. The three of them were waiting for Lincoln's sisters (Dawn's aunts) Lori and Lisa to show up. Previously, the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl had been all over town throughout the day on a personal quest to find out the identity of her father because, as much as Dawn loves her moms Luna and Sam, she knew that there was no way that Luna could have gotten Sam pregnant. Well, Dawn did find out the identity of her father.

And he's the white-haired man that's currently sitting in front of her.

One of the places Dawn had visited was a local lab where her Aunt Lisa works; it was there, thanks to a test that Lisa ran, that Dawn learned that her Uncle Lincoln is her father. Lisa's involvement in that is probably why Dawn figured that her scientist aunt was on her way over at this very moment. After the trip to the lab, Dawn went to the local hospital where her Aunt Lynn was recovering due to some leg injury. According to Lynn after Dawn had asked her about what she knew, Lincoln had made a 'manly donation' which was used by Sam to become pregnant.

And now Dawn was here, having told her aunt and uncle what she knew. It was while she was visiting them that there was a phone call, which Ronnie Anne answered. The call was from Lori who, with Lisa, was trying to track down Dawn. Upon hearing Dawn speak to her over the phone, Lori said that she and Lisa were on their way and asked her to remain where she was. To Dawn's surprise, there was no anger in her Aunt Lori's tone; Lori spoke in the tone of someone who was ashamed of themselves, of someone who was regretful.

Of someone who was sorry.

"So…Aunt Lori knows where you and Aunt Ronnie Anne live, right Uncle Lincoln?" Dawn asked, "I mean, it's taking an awfully long time for her and Aunt Lisa to get here."

"They know where I live, don't you worry," Lincoln assured his niece-daughter. Dawn noticed that her uncle-dad spoke in a tone that indicated that he was very unsure of what was about to happen. The white-haired man sighed and said, "Look, Dawn. Your aunts and I are…about to go over something rather serious. I need you to promise me that, when we tell you what's going on, you will let all of us explain ourselves fully. The rather serious thing is…is not something that we can just drop on someone."

"Oh God," Dawn remarked in a worried tone as she stood up from the plush leather armchair she was sitting in, "You and Aunt Ronnie Anne are getting a divorce?!"

Snorting back a laugh, Ronnie Anne said, "No, Dawn. Your uncle and I are not getting a divorce." Simmering down her fit of chuckling, the Hispanic woman said to her niece with a hint of seriousness in her tone, "Just wait for-" Ronnie Anne was cut off when there was a knock at the front door, which Ronnie Anne got up from where she sat next to Lincoln to go and answer. Opening the door, Ronnie Anne saw who the guests were. "About time you guys got here," the Hispanic woman said as she stood to the side to let Lori and Lisa walk in. The two women were followed by Lisa's husband David who, like his wife, wore a serious look on his face.

"I'm…going to guess that I'm in trouble?" Dawn said to Lori as she turned to face the aunt that had been raising her for as long as she could remember.

Sighing in a resigned and troubled tone, Lori said, "No, Dawn, no. I…can't really blame you for wanting to go through with the efforts to find out who your father is. That is something that every person who doesn't know about at least some of their parentage would do." With another sigh, Lori said, "Dawn, I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what some of us in the rest of the whole extended family have been keeping from you since before you were born."

"So more than just everyone here knows the truth," Dawn said, her tone fairly firm.

Nodding twice in a somber manner, Lori said, "Yes. As a matter of fact, even your Aunt Lisa and Uncle David here didn't know the truth until you visited them at the lab and they did that test that told you who your father is." At Ronnie Anne's suggestion, since there were so many people over, everyone moved to the dining room, and took seats at the dining table. When everyone was settled, Lori continued with what she was going to say. "Dawn," the Santiago woman began, sounding very regretful, as if she were hoping that she would never have to do what she was about to do, but also sounding serious, "We have not been completely honest with you."

"Well, I kind of already figured that part out, Aunt Lori," Dawn replied, sounding like someone who was being given information that they already had, "I mean, I only just found out today that my Uncle Lincoln is actually my dad because he donated sperm which is why my mom Sam was able to give birth to me." The Santiago woman gave yet another troubled, resigned sigh, and gently shook her head.

"Here's…here's the thing, though," Lori continued, "Your mother Sam. She…*sigh* she didn't give birth to you." This drew a confused look out of the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl.

"What do you mean my mom Sam didn't give birth to me?" Dawn began, "Of course, she gave birth to me. I mean, who else-"

"Your mother Luna birth to you."

Everyone else at the table stopped short and turned their attention to Lincoln, the one who had just spoken. Casting a glance at the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl, Lincoln said, "It's your mother Luna. She's the one who gave birth to you, Dawn."

"…What?" Dawn said, looking very much surprised. Calming down a bit, Dawn continued, "Well, that would explain why I have brown hair and freckles just like Hey wait a minute!" Deviating midsentence and standing up from the table out of shock, Dawn continued, "If my mom Luna is the one who gave birth to me, then who's the man that-"

"Still me," Lincoln said somberly, cutting Dawn off once again. Dawn sat back down, the pieces of what she had just been told coming down on her.

"…No…" Dawn said in a shell-shocked tone, "That…that can't be-"

"I'm afraid that it is true, my dear niece," Lisa said as she cut Dawn off in the process. Lisa sat a folder that contained a file in it on the table at the place where she sat. Opening the folder, Lisa revealed the printed test result from earlier when Dawn had visited the lab. "Your mother Luna is indeed the one who gave birth to you," Lisa stated, "And your Uncle Lincoln is your father, although it's via a sperm donation and not due to fornication." Closing her folder, Lisa continued, "Given that Luna and Lincoln are your biological parents, and that they are siblings, I'm afraid that this means that you, Dawn, are technically inbred."

"I…I can't…can't believe it…" Dawn said, metaphorically reeling back from the shock of the bombshell that was just dropped on her. All that Dawn wanted to do today was learn the identity of her father. She had no idea that she would learn that, in addition to learning who her father is, she is technically the result of what is by and large considered to be taboo.

"In light of this, you should consider yourself lucky," Lisa went on, "Normally, people who are the result of inbreeding are at higher risk for various health concerns and genetic disorders. However, you have been proven to have none of those problems at all, or any other concern that people normally associate with inbreeding. To say that is miraculous would be selling it short."

Dawn still could not believe what she had just been told. "How…" Dawn began, "…How can this even-"

"I can answer that next part," Lori said, cutting her niece off and getting everyone at the table to turn and face her. With a troubled sigh, Lori said, "I found out about what happened after Luna and Sam got back from the fertility clinic, given they told me. We were hoping at first that the procedure wouldn't actually result in anything, but about a week and a half later, Luna was confirmed to be pregnant. When that happened, Luna and Sam returned to the clinic to rightfully complain. I went along, to try and be a source of strength that they could lean on if needed…"

(FLASHBACK)

A week or so after Luna and Sam had gone to the fertility clinic the first time, they went back. This time around, Luna and Sam, along with Lori who leaned against the right-side wall, sat in two chairs in front of a desk in the office of one of the doctors working at the clinic. Sitting at the desk was a somewhat older man, between middle age and the beginnings of seniority, dressed in a doctor's coat, brown pants and black shoes. Standing behind him were Paul and Carl.

With a troubled sigh, the older doctor said, "First, let me just say that I am _beyond_ sorry about what happened. Rest assured that the fertility clinic will be providing you two with sufficient financial compensation, if only as a sign of apology, for what the lack of competency on the part of the doctors working here has led to. I'm going to guess that you'll want to go over this with a lawyer as soon as possible."

"Yeah, my family has a pretty good lawyer that's a close friend of ours," Sam remarked in a cool yet neutral tone, "Kind of an old person, but he's still pretty solid and should be able to help Luna and I sort through any legal mumbo jumbo that may pop up."

"If you all don't mind me speaking," Lori said from where she leaned against one of the walls in the office, getting everyone to turn their eyes towards her. You can tell from her tone that, despite sounding calm, she was very clearly trying not to blow a gasket. Pointing to where Paul and Carl stood, Lori said, "I would like to know why those two carried out the procedure on Luna while she was asleep."

"We…had to take a guess at which one between them was Sam Sharp," Carl admitted, sounding mildly embarrassed.

"A…guess," Lori said, not believing the pitiful excuse she had just heard.

With a shrug, Carl continued, "Well neither Paul or I learned which one of them is which, so we decided that it was best to just take a stab in the dark and take care of the procedure while both of them were asleep."

"And that's another thing," Sam said, giving the two unprofessional doctors a stern inquisitive look, "Why didn't you guys wake me and Luna up? We could have avoided all of this mess."

"We didn't want to wake you up because that would have been rude," Paul answered.

That answer wasn't going to fly at all with Sam. "Pfft, oh sure!" the blonde Sharp woman began in a sarcastic tone, "Thanks for not being rude! Yeah, waking us up from a nap is the rudest thing that you could have done to us because as we all know, waking a woman up from a nap is way ruder than _impregnating said woman with her brother_ ' _s seed_!" Standing up forcefully from the chair she sat in, Sam pointed an accusing finger at Paul and Cal while demanding at a rather loud volume, "What the fuck is wrong with the both of you?! The both of you ought to be fucking fired for this!"

"Trust me, Mrs. Sharp," the older doctor said in a sympathetic tone, "Both of the men behind me would have been fired the moment I heard about what their reckless idiocy had wrought. However, both of them have _very_ good lawyers backing them up, so there isn't much I can do outside of suspend them from work for a very sizable amount of time. Unfortunately, they have to be suspended with pay."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sam snapped, "My wife got jacked up on her brother's seed because of those brainless idiots, and in return said brainless idiots are pretty much getting paid time off from work?!"

"You know, you can always just get an abortion as soon as it becomes possible to abort," Paul pointed out.

"That…may not be for a while," Luna remarked as she finally broke her uncharacteristic silence, getting everyone to turn and face her. "The specific medication that I have to take to battle the infection I have pretty much eighty-sixes abortion as an option," Luna explained, "At least while I'm taking it. And I have no idea how long it will be before my infection goes away and I can stop taking the medication, and there's also stuff like waiting until the last of the effects of the medication work their way out of my system and whatnot."

"Grrr," Sam growled in an angry, annoyed tone. Pointing accusingly at Paul and Carl once more, Sam said, "This is all your fucking fault! We're going to take you to court over this and-"

"Let people all over the Royal Woods area know that Luna is carrying Lincoln's child?" Lori's voice said from behind, cutting the angry Sharp woman off and getting her to turn around. "Look, I understand that you're angry and why," Lori began, "Trust me, I literally feel the same as you do, given that this is involving one of my younger sisters. But regardless of the reasons, nothing will change the fact that Luna is carrying Lincoln's child. Given that Luna and Lincoln are siblings, what do you think will result if word of this gets out to the public? I can imagine that your budding careers as rock musicians will take a serious hit if people find out that one of you is carrying her brother's child."

Sam looked like she was about to argue, but she stopped short, gave what her sister-in-law had just said some thought, then reluctantly conceded to Lori's point. "However," Lori continued, "I believe the first thing that the three of us should do is get ahold of that family lawyer of yours, Sam. We literally _do_ have a few things that we need to go over with him, after all."

Sam's attitude picked back up a bit from after it simmered down due to conceding to Lori's point. "…Yeah," the blonde Sharp woman said, "Yeah, we do have my family's lawyer to talk to after we're done here." Turing around to face the older doctor, Sam said, "I believe that it goes without saying that we'll be seeing each other later."

"I understand," the older doctor said as he nodded once in a mildly somber manner. Without anything else going on, the party of Sam, Luna and Lori took their leave.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"…Your mothers ended up getting a very substantial settlement as a result," Lori said to Dawn as she finished that part of the story up, "And we were luckily able to keep everything on the down low. We didn't even have to take things to court, so the only ones outside the family who knows are your mother Sam's lawyer, the lawyer the fertility clinic's head doctor had, the head doctor himself, and those two incompetent idiots that work at the fertility clinic. And out of those five, both of the lawyers and the head doctor have since passed away, meaning that only the two idiots working at the fertility clinic still know. And even then, they probably forgot, given that they're both reckless dumbasses who like getting drunk all the time."

"…Yeah, when I talked to those unprofessional idiots at the fertility clinic, they didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know at the time," Dawn replied in a mildly resigned tone, "I'm guessing they drank so much overtime that they probably forgot the first decade or so of their work at the fertility clinic." Shifting around in her seat a bit, Dawn asked, "Did anything of note happen after my moms sued the pants off of the fertility clinic's staff?"

"Yeah," Lincoln replied in a mildly somber tone, getting Dawn and everyone else at the table to turn and face him, "Lori, Luna and Sam called something of a family meeting, which took place over at your Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby's place. Only your moms, your four oldest aunts, myself, and our respective significant others were there. Given what we were going to go over, we wanted as few members of the whole of the extended family to be in on it as possible…"

(FLASHBACK)

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Bobby, Aggro, Sam, Benny, Ulfric and Ronnie Anne were all sitting around a large dining table at Lori and Bobby's place. The mood that was in the air was somber and full of tension. In the six years that it had been since Lori was seventeen, everyone at the impromptu family meeting did not change all that much.

However, there were some notable exceptions; Ulfric was now at least as tall as Lori, more well-toned, and he wore a black and gold football jersey that he bought from a sports store, denoting himself as a fan of the team whose colors he was wearing. Luan now wore a somewhat loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of shorts rather than the sleeveless blouse and skirt she had when she was fourteen, although her outfit still retained the same general color scheme. Bobby's hair was a bit longer, although it wasn't much of a change. And Aggro now wore a necklace with a _magatama_ charm roughly the size of the palm of his hand.

At the table where she sat next to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne let out a resigned, guilty-sounding sigh. "Luna, Sam, I am _so_ sorry about this," the Hispanic teenage girl said, clearly sounding genuinely guilty and regretful, "I should never have opened my mouth like that. I should never have given you to the idea that I gave you."

"Ronnie Anne, relax," Sam remarked in an understanding tone over where she sat next to Luna, "It's not your fault that the local fertility clinic is employing a pair of incompetent morons who should have long since been fired."

"I…was not expecting to ever hear about anything along these lines," Ulfric remarked in an honestly surprised tone that had a hint of concern. Turning to face the Sharp women, Ulfric asked, "And you said that you have to bring things to term?"

"I called my doctor who prescribed the meds I have to take for the infection I have," Luna replied in a somber tone, "By the time I'm expected to be able to stop taking the meds, it will be too late. And that doesn't even factor in how long I have to wait until the last of the effects of the meds work their way out of my system."

"This…this is really serious," Luan said, clearly trying to work through what she and everyone else was hearing, "I can't believe that the doctors at the fertility clinic would screw up so badly." Turing to face her older sisters, Luan asked, "Does…does anyone other than those who are here know about what's going on here?"

"Aside from everyone here in me and Bobby's dining room," Lori began, "The only ones who know are Sam's family's lawyer, the lawyer that the head doctor at the fertility clinic got, the head doctor at the fertility clinic himself, and those two reckless idiots that are responsible for this whole mess. Nobody else knows the truth about what Luna is carrying."

"Not even the rest of our family?" Lynn asked with an arched eyebrow, looking concerned in a mildly argumentative manner.

"…Well, mom knows that Lincoln donated sperm," Lori began, "But she doesn't know that Luna received it rather than Sam. Also, dad doesn't know that Lincoln is the father. I just called mom and she confirmed that she didn't tell dad about how Lincoln donated sperm. I got her to agree not to tell dad, and I did so without telling her the truth." With a gentle shake of her head, Lori continued, "But other than that, no. The rest of our sisters not only do not know the truth, but none of them even knows about Lincoln donating sperm."

"Given the nature of what's going on, I think that keeping as few people as possible in the know is the best course of action," Aggro remarked from where he leaned against the wall behind where Leni sat at the table. With a troubled sigh, the male Ace twin added, "At least for the time being, that is."

"What do you mean, Aggro?" Leni asked as she turned around to face her beloved.

"What are we going to tell the future child when he or she asks about his or her parentage?" Aggro began to explain, "Because mark my words, that child is eventually going to be going on the hunt for answers when he or she is old enough. It's only natural for someone to want to learn the truth behind their origins."

"Luna and I will tell our future child that I was the one who gave birth to him or her," Sam replied, "And given that I was supposed to be the one to bring the child to term, that will be something that we can work with."

Giving the blonde-haired woman a wry look, Aggro continued, "What will you do if the child asks about his or her father? The child is going to eventually learn that there is no way that two women can create a child together."

"Luna and I…" Sam began to say, "…Well, we'll think of something. Hopefully we'll have time to come up with a story."

"So, we're…we're just going to keep this from everyone?" Benny asked, "We're just going to sweep this under the rug and hope like hell no one ever finds out the truth?"

"Unless you'd rather that we deal with the resulting fallout of word of Luna carrying Lincoln's child getting out, then we really don't have much of a choice," Lori replied in a matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"That actually reminds me," Aggro began when he turned his attention to Lori, a hint of curiosity in his tone, "How are Sam and Luna going to conceal the fact that Luna is pregnant?"

"Well it's a good thing that we're both part of a famous rock group that pulls in some serious cash," Sam began to explain, "Luna and I have a summer home out in San Francisco. It's a private place, so we can hide out there until it's safe to come out. When we bring the baby back here to Royal Woods, we can just tell everyone that I gave birth to him or her."

"I see," Aggro replied, giving a single nod of understanding.

"Listen, everyone," Lori said to the gathered people in the meeting, "No one other than those who are here right now and a very select few people outside of the Loud family are aware of the truth. I want all of you to promise that, no matter what, none of you will ever tell anyone about this." Crossing her arms over her chest, Lori added, "This is something that cannot be taken lightly." Everyone at the meeting swore to never tell anyone else about what they knew. Luan even said that she was working on a comedy routine that had a joke about incest in it, but she promised that she would take the joke and any possible reference to it out of her routine entirely, understanding how it could possibly strike a serious nerve with some of her own family members.

"Good," Lori remarked as everyone agreed to keep the matter they were just talking about to themselves, "This is good. And thanks for taking things into consideration when it comes to your comedy, Luan." The comedic Loud sister only nodded in confirmation. "Well then," Lori said as she got up from the table, prompting a number of others sitting at the table to get up as well, "I believe we should bring this meeting to a close. After all, from what I've come to understand, Luna and Sam have an extended trip out to San Francisco to get ready for."

"Oh yeah," Sam remarked, a hint of knowing humor in her tone, "Luna and I have a trip out to San Fran to get ready for." The meeting came to a close, and everyone proceeded to take their leave, with Lori and Bobby going to help Luna and Sam pack.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"…After that, you can figure out the rest," Lincoln said to Dawn as he finished up the story that he was telling, "Nine months after your moms went to San Francisco, they came back with you. You were born at the summer home, so your mothers were able to have Sam put down on all appropriate forms as your mother who gave birth to you, although even that took a little bit of juggling."

"I…I see…" Dawn replied, her tone quiet to the point that everyone could only just hear her. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl was looking down as she spoke, so she looked up when she said, "So, who all now knows the truth?"

"Well there are your moms, of course," Lori began, "Not to mention your Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Ronnie Anne. Then there's myself and your Uncle Bobby, your Aunt Leni and Uncle Aggro, your Aunt Luan and Uncle Benny, your Aunt Lynn and Uncle Ulfric, possibly the two dumbass doctors at the local fertility clinic if they haven't drunk enough to forget, and now your Aunt Lisa and Uncle David."

"That reminds me," Ronnie Anne said suddenly as she cut off her older brother's wife. Turning to face Lisa and David, the Hispanic woman asked, "Have either of you two told anyone what you two have learned yet?"

"I have not told anyone about Dawn's true parentage as of yet," Lisa replied, "And from what I can gather, it would be appreciated if I were to keep silent about this matter. That being said, you have my word that I will be keeping this matter to myself." David likewise said that he has not told anyone about what he and Lisa had found out and, also similarly to Lisa, swore that he would not say anything on the subject to anyone else.

"Good," Ronnie Anne said with a nod. Turning to face Dawn, Ronnie Anne had a somber, sympathetic look on her face. "…Dawn," the Hispanic woman began, "I'm…sorry that all of this had just been dropped on you. We…" Stopping short to sigh in a resigned tone, Ronnie Anne said, "…None of us thinks any differently of you. We all still love you, young lady, and nothing will ever change that."

"…Thanks…" Dawn replied, her voice barely hearable. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl got up from the table and proceeded to make her way over o the sliding glass door that led into Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's backyard.

"Dawn, sweetie, what are you doing?" Lori asked, clearly concerned about her niece.

"I'm…going to sit on the roof for a bit to think," Dawn replied.

"The roof?" Lori repeated in a genuinely confused tone.

"Oh yeah, about that," Lincoln remarked, "I occasionally sit on the roof, given that it gives an amazing view of the sunset. This one time when Dawn was over here a while ago, she saw me sitting on the roof and decided to join me. It's become something of a habit that she's picked up whenever she swings by to see me and Ronnie Anne."

"I see…" Lori replied, understanding what her brother was talking about. None of the adults said anything else, allowing the fifteen-year-old Sharp girl to go sit on the roof in peace.

* * *

Dawn sat on the roof of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's house, hugging her legs which were up against her torso, as she looked out into the sky behind the residence. She still could not believe that, not only was it her mother Luna who gave birth to her rather than her mother Sam, but that her Uncle Lincoln was her biological father. The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl (could Dawn even still refer to herself as a Sharp?) felt lost, felt confused, felt scared about what the future had in store for her, now that she knew that she was, albeit in a rather unconventional and roundabout way, technically the result of incest.

Dawn had been sitting on the roof for a while now, with the adults figuring that she wanted to be left alone to think. " _I_ … _I still can_ ' _t believe it_ ," Dawn thought somberly, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes, " _I can_ ' _t believe that_ -"

"Your Aunt Lori called your Aunt Leni and I and told us about what happened," a male adult voice called from the ground, bringing Dawn out of her thoughts and making her look down into Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's backyard. Standing in Dawn's view was her Uncle Aggro. There was a kind and warm yet sympathetic look on the half-Swedish half-Japanese man's face. "Are you going to be okay, young lady?" Aggro continued.

"…I'll be fine," Dawn replied, "I just…just don't know what to make of what I learned today." Giving a gentle and knowing sigh, Aggro walked over to the ladder that had been set up so Dawn could go onto the roof, climbed up the ladder, carefully made his way over to Dawn, and sat down next to her.

"…From what I can tell, you can use someone to talk to," Aggro began in a calm, understanding tone, "And if you really want the conversation to be private, we can have it in Japanese. You and I are the only ones here who speaks the language, after all."

"I can't believe it," Dawn began as she proceeded to let everything off her chest, "Today started with me only wanting to learn the identity of my father, and I not only ended up learning that my father is Uncle Lincoln, but that my mom Luna is the one who gave birth to me rather than my mom Sam." Shuddering a bit as the tears that welled up started to fall freely, Dawn said in a tone of heartbreak, "I'm…I'm a freak. An abomination."

Dawn flinched slightly when she felt Aggro's hand gently pat her on the head, but she relaxed a bit when she was able to tell that it was a sympathetic, comforting, reassuring gesture. "Dawn, there are many abominations out there in the world," Aggro remarked, "That one cartoon that is based off of another cartoon that revolves around a group of teen superheroes. My sister Amy's attempts at making fried chicken. Idiots who have a serious job but don't do it properly. There are more abominations out there than I can count, really. However, you are not counted among that number, Dawn. Do you want to know why that is?"

The fifteen-year-old Sharp girl gently shook her head, tears still gently falling down the sides of her face. Aggro once again patted his niece on the head, although on the last pat his hand stayed on Dawn's head so he could ruffle her hair a bit. "You are _not_ an abomination," Aggro said, a hint of sympathetic firmness in his tone, "You are Dawn Sharp. You are a daughter and a niece, a granddaughter and a cousin. You are family, Dawn, and that is all that matters to us."

Dawn looked at her mixed-heritage uncle as he gave her his words of comfort. Words that had a positive effect on Dawn, if her spontaneously throwing her arms around Aggro, burying her face into his chest and begin crying in earnest was any indication. Aggro, for his part, simply patted his fifteen-year-old niece on the back and told her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

After she had calmed down enough, Dawn was led off of the roof and back down to the ground by Aggro. Escorting Dawn inside, Aggro told the other adults that Dawn, although she still might be wondering about a few things, is for the most part going to be okay. This brought a great deal of relief to everyone. Especially Lori who, upon seeing Dawn walk back in through the sliding glass door, threw her arms around her niece, drew her in close for a hug, and apologized over and over for everything that she (Dawn) had been through that day.

For her part, Dawn said that she was going to be fine, and that all she wanted now was to go home. Lori agreed right away, apologized to everyone for the inconvenience, and took Dawn back home. Dawn was going to have to retrieve her bike from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's place at a later time, but Lincoln did say that he moved it into the backyard so that it wasn't left out where it could be stolen by someone.

Lori brought Dawn back home and, knowing that her niece had been through a lot today, asked if she wanted anything specific for dinner. Dawn said that she was okay with whatever Lori already had planned, which was some baked chicken dish. All that Dawn wanted to do now was rest, as she has had a rather tiring day. The Santiago woman understood completely, and she could be heard telling her twin children to leave their older cousin alone for the time being as Dawn walked into her bedroom, closed the door behind her, take off her backpack and set it in a chair, take off her shoes, and just plop down on her bed.

Dawn could not believe the day that she had today. Earlier this morning, Dawn had left the house to go about finding out the identity of her biological father. And now, at five-thirty-four in the afternoon, Dawn finally returned home, knowing the truth of her origins. What she had learned today was not something that she was counting on finding out about. The fact that her mom Luna is the one who gave birth to her and that Uncle Lincoln is actually her dad was still something that was on Dawn's mind. However, there was one other thing on her mind, one other fact that brought her some measure of comfort and reassurance.

She is Dawn Sharp.

END, CHAPTER FIVE

Author's notes:

So…there you have it. This chapter shows that this story is my own unique spin on the kinds of stories I've seen floating around centered around a kid that's the result of an effort made between Lincoln and one of his sisters. I did at least some base research on the matter, and from what I can tell, although incest _does_ carry an increased risk of certain concerns for those who are the result of it, it does not necessarily mean that said concerns are _guaranteed_ to happen. Also, I've seen a few examples of fanart and fanfiction involving kids like that in the Loud House setting and, aside from one possible exception, none of them appear to have any concerns that people normally tend to attribute to kids like that.

Speaking of those other examples, I picked it up that apparently, it's usually not all that well received in the fandom if someone uses a character that's stated to be the result of a union between Lincoln and one of his sisters, unless it's one of those specific pre-established 'sin kids' OCs. Well here's the thing; I just wouldn't feel right if I used someone else's OC. Besides, if I did use one of those aforementioned OCs, then it would have been obvious from the get-go what the big reveal was going to be. I wanted to use _my_ own characters rather than someone else's, and I wanted to try and keeps things in this story as much of a surprise as I could manage. For those of you who _still_ want to give me flak for not using one of the aforementioned OCs, then I'm sorry, but you seriously need to grow up. For those of you who have no problem with me creating my own Sinborn OC, then thank you for understanding.

Also, I'm sorry if how I presented the idea of abortion being nixed as an option came off as a little bit contrived, but I wanted to make it clear that it just wasn't going to happen; if it did, then there wouldn't be a story, now would there? Anywho, the next chapter is probably going to end up being the last chapter for this story. For those who've grown fond of this story and have stuck with it since the beginning, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

What she ends up learning

Chapter six: Adjusting

Dawn Sharp woke up in her bedroom at her Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby's house after a good night's sleep. The fifteen-year-old girl still could not believe the day that she had yesterday; she started yesterday morning leaving the house on a personal quest to find out the identity of her biological father and returned home to the Santiago residence mid to late yesterday afternoon not only learning that her Uncle Lincoln is her biological father, but that her mother Luna is the one who gave birth to her, rather than her mother Sam like she has always been told.

Since her Uncle Lincoln and her mom Luna are brother and sister, that meant that Dawn is the result of what is considered by and large to be taboo. Granted, it was in a very unorthodox and roundabout way that one would have to do a lot of research on in order to know about everything and not jump to any terrible conclusions, but the point still remains. Dawn, upon first realizing what she was the result of, became upset and proceeded to sulk. But a quick pep-talk from her Uncle Aggro helped Dawn realize that, regardless of her parentage, she is not a freak or anything else along those lines.

Because she is Dawn Sharp.

Walking out of her bedroom in her sleep outfit which consisted of a pale light lavender long-sleeved sleep shirt and matching sleep pants, Dawn saw that her Aunt Lori was eating something at the table. Sitting at the table with Lori were her and Bobby's children (and Dawn's cousins), nine-year-old twins Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. The male Santiago twin was quietly eating a bowl of cereal while his twin sister was excitedly going on about the fun day that she was going to have with her friends, her own cereal bowl left ignored.

"Morning, everyone," Dawn greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Dawn," Lori replied in a kind, friendly tone, "Did you sleep well?" Dawn was about to answer, but before she could say anything, Ronnie Anne got up off of her chair and ran over to her excitedly.

"Are you feeling better, Dawn?" the nine-year-old girl asked, concern clear in her tone, "Mom said that you weren't feeling very well yesterday, and I was worried that you were sick. You aren't sick anymore, right?"

Dawn could not help but chuckle at her younger cousin's innocence. "I'm fine, kiddo," Dawn remarked in a calm, casual tone, "I just need to grab something to eat for breakfast." Ronnie Anne allowed her older cousin to head into the kitchen to grab something to eat; the fifteen-year-old girl ended up going the same route as her cousins and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Dawn was contemplating some leftovers from the previous night's dinner, but she figured that she could always grab some later.

* * *

There was something Dawn wanted to do today, someone that Dawn wanted to visit. It wasn't like any of the visits she made yesterday, with her grandparents, various uncles and aunts, and her dad; in fact, the person Dawn was intending to visit wasn't even related to her. No, this visit that Dawn had in mind was something of a more…somber nature. Having retrieved her bike from where she left it at her dad's place the previous day, Dawn rode all the way to where the person that she was looking to visit resided.

The Royal Woods cemetery.

Finding a secure place to lock her bike up at, Dawn strolled into the fenced-in gated lands where the dearly departed rested within the earth. After making her way about the place for a short while, the fifteen-year-old girl eventually found the person she was looking to meet. Or rather, the tombstone representing the person she wanted to meet.

"Hey, Mr. McBride," Dawn said quietly, to no one but the tombstone in front of her; the only other party in the cemetery was an elderly couple visiting the grave of a dead loved one, but they were too far away to hear Dawn talk at a regular volume. Dawn looked at the tombstone, etched with the name Clyde McBride. According to the dates on the tombstone, Clyde was seventeen when he died; that's just two years older than Dawn right now.

"You…probably don't know me," Dawn said in the same quiet tone, "And I only know about you due to reading a few entries in an old journal kept by my Uncle Lincoln." The fifteen-year-old girl sighed in a resigned tone. "Look," Dawn continued, "I'm sorry that you had a rough go like this, Mr. McBride. I'm sorry that you died before ever even getting to graduate high school. I'm sorry that you left my Aunt Astrid alone. I'm…I'm just sorry."

Dawn turned so that her left side faced Clyde's tombstone. "I'm…going to take my leave now, Mr. McBride," Dawn said, "I'll try catching you later, alright?" Without another word, Dawn walked away and left the cemetery.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn went over to the old Ace residence, the home where her Uncle Aggro grew up. Aggro's brothers and sisters were also relatives of Dawn's, and Aggro's mother Ashe was Dawn's grandaunt. The senior Ace woman was all too happy to be visited by a grandniece and welcomed Dawn into her home with open arms. Ashe, aside from looking older than she did twenty-one years ago, hardly changed at all; she even wore the same general outfit.

Ashe was busy with making something for lunch, which she invited her grandniece to have with her. Dawn kindly accepted her grandaunt's offer before looking around the place a bit, wanting to try and get an idea of what kind of life her Uncle Aggro had as he was growing up. Ashe, upon hearing that, decided that it wasn't a problem, and allowed her grandniece to wander about as she pleased. After all, she is family.

As she wandered, Dawn passed by one of the rooms. Opening the door and taking a peak inside, Dawn saw that it was dominated by décor of a Norse/Nordic nature. Stepping into the room, Dawn felt as if an actual Viking slept in this room. Dawn knew that there was no way that her Uncle Aggro slept in here; the half-Swedish half-Japanese man gave off more of a samurai vibe than he did a Viking vibe.

…Still, there was something about this room that compelled the fifteen-year-old girl to walk in and take a look around. The bed in the room was up against the wall on Dawn's left-hand side, the dresser was against the wall opposite of the end of the bed, there was a nightstand next to the bed, and there was even a desk in the room. Dawn walked over to the desk and, like a few times back when she visited her Grandma Rita, found a personal journal on the desk in a row of books. Removing the journal, Dawn sat at the desk and began to read.

 _Odin has seen fit to make this an interesting day_ , _it seems_!

 _My friend Lori Loud is set to be wed to her longtime champion Bobby before the year is out_. _This is joyous news_ , _and although Carol_ , _Trixie and I were all excited to hear Lori break the news to us_ , _only I did not screech louder than_ _Hraesvelg to showcase my excitement on the matter_. _It goes without saying that the girls and I will be invited by Lori to attend the wedding_ ; _I for one am looking forward to the post_ - _ceremony feast_. _And I intend to get my fill_!

 _Other than that_ , _my day today has not been all that interesting_. _Well_ , _I did hear from mom about how she was talking on the phone to a friend of hers living in Sweden earlier today_. _Apparently_ , _this friend is raising a Sinborn_ ; _from what my mom_ ' _s friend told her_ , _the child is the result of a girl having conquered her younger brother due to having consumed more than her fair share of good drink beforehand_. _I have heard that_ , _in times of old_ , _it was not as big of a deal as it is in this modern time_. _But it_ IS _this modern time right now_ , _so I have no way of saying for certain how that sister and her younger brother are dealing with the fallout of what happened_ , _and this is saying nothing of how their Sinborn child is doing_. _I pray that Odin will look out for them_.

 _But enough of that troublesome talk for now_. ' _Tis a glorious day_ , _as Lori is set to marry Bobby_! _I have no doubt that Bobby shall ask my brother Aggro to serve as his best man_. _Lori may have a more difficult time choosing between me_ , _Trixie and Carol for the position of Maid of Honor_ , _unless she intends to pick one of her sisters_ , _in which case Lori will have an even more difficult time given that she has_ , _like_ , _nine sisters_. _Either way_ , _I wish Lori luck in making her choice_. _Odin knows that Lori is going to need all the luck that she can get_.

… _Hmm_ , _I wonder if they will have mead to drink at the wedding_. _If it_ ' _s not on Lori_ ' _s list_ , _that will be no problem_. _I shall be more than glad to bring some to the ceremony_.

Dawn closed the personal journal, deciding that she was done reading it for the time being. Clearly this wasn't her Uncle Aggro's journal; from the few clues she was able to pick up from reading what little that she did, Dawn would have to say that this journal was kept by her Aunt Allison, the older twin sister of her Uncle Aggro. Dawn had some interest in reading fantasy books, and Allison's journal read like one, what with all the talk of Vikings and their myth. The fifteen-year-old girl decided to collect the journal and put it in her backpack, figuring that she could take a crack at it when she was done reading all of the journals that she got yesterday.

Allison's journal had caught Dawn's attention during the one entry that Dawn had read, specifically the part where Allison went over having heard about a child that was the result of efforts between a sister and a brother. That spoke to Dawn on something of a personal level, given what she had learned yesterday. There was even a term that Dawn's aunt had used when talking about the kid. …What was that term again? Dawn got the journal back out, found the entry that she had read a few short moments ago, then scanned it again.

Ah, yes. Dawn's Aunt Allison had used the term Sinborn to describe that one child. The fifteen-year-old girl felt that Sinborn, with how it was used in her aunt's journal, was being used as a derogatory slur aimed at those whose origins are similar to that of her (Dawn's) own. …But still, Dawn had to admit that the phrase 'Sinborn' actually sounds kind of cool. In fact, Dawn thought that she had just found her new gamer name.

Given what the fifteen-year-old girl had just recently learned about herself, Dawn found some manner of ironic humor in it.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn was back at home where she lived with her Aunt Lori and Uncle Bobby. Stretched out on her bed, Dawn looked up at the ceiling, allowing her mind to wander. The fifteen-year-old girl had just finished reading through all of the journals that she had collected up to this point, gaining both a better understanding and better appreciation for the relatives who had those journals.

The last journal that Dawn had finished reading through was the one that was kept by her Uncle Lincoln. …Or rather, her _father_ Lincoln. Dawn supposed that, considering what she had learned about her origins, that she was pretty damn lucky to end up as well off as she was. Although it still struck her as odd, she wasn't going to let it, or anything else for that matter, bother her.

Because she is Dawn Sharp.

END

Author's notes:

Well, that was an experience. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short compared to previous chapters in this story, but I never intended for this chapter to go on for too long anyway. Well anywho, now that I finished this story, I can move on to other things that require my attention, such as some of my ongoing stories, as well as a few that I have in the works at the moment. Here's hoping that we'll see each other again in the future.

…Maybe in a sequel to this story.


End file.
